Love full of Lies
by Dianna003
Summary: Maria sister of Chris Jericho, has gone through three major break ups by Dolf Ziggler, John Cena and Cm Punk. When Maria is beginning to seek revenge, by the least expectant ways and others holding a grudge with her going for the kill. Will Randy Orton change it or worsen the redhead revengefull heart? Rated M for language and themes. Please Read & Review! RandyXMaria
1. Chapter 1

**So here's the MariaXRandy story! This is just like an opening based on Raw and SmackDown storylines. Randy Orton is mentioned but he will not come out in this chapter. In the next one he will come out! Sorry for the mistakes.**

**Raw**

**Maria POV**

"You think you have difficulties, with Phil, Paul Heyman? Brooks had been too occupied with his brawl with Undertaker to give a damn about me! To make things worse, when he left to Chicago, he broke up with me! And then when my stupid false secret admirer comes in and he gets mad. That I gave more attention about that than to him when we were in a relationship! And then it turns out he was behind it all along! Then you let him go against Chris Jericho my brother! On the same day that I lost my Divas title! To a my slutty skank of a best friend AJ Lee! Who I hatefully mention is dating my ex-boyfriend, Dolf Ziggler who dumped me for his stupid reputation! And lets not mention the so-called honest guy of my cheating ex-boyfriend John Cena! Who on the same day was acting so fucking happy of retaining his WWE title, that he never said a single sorry when he saw me the same night!"

I sighed angrily, with the tears stinging in my eyes, as I observed as Paul Heyman, my manager cease his excessive talk about how Cm Punk, stated to him not to go with him, in his fight against The world heavyweight champion Alberto del Rio, in the core event, for tonights Monday night Raw.

"Calm down, Ria. Both of you can get even with our help after all we are the 'Hounds of Justice.'" Voiced Roman Reigns 1/2 of the Tag Team Champions, after listening my unexpected outburst along with Seth Rollins, the United States Champion and Dean Ambrose, the other half of the Tag Team Champions. The Shield was kind of Paul Heyman's clients, "No, thanks." I said cooling down.

"What are you thinking about?" Dean asked me. Then, Curtis Axel The Intercontinental Champion who just came into the Locker room for only Paul Heyman's clients (Under Heymans' order), and he remarked, "What are you thinking Ria?"

"Oh nothing.." I said giving away no emotion.

"Will all of you get out, I need to think. Alone." Paul stated after sighing in defeat, completely ignoring what was occurring. We all got out, wondering what Paul Heyman thought.

"Are any of you hungry?" I quizzed, the others.

"Yea." replied Axel.

"Sure." Said the Shield in unison.

"Let's go in my car." My car was a 2013 Lincoln Navigator L in jet black.

As all five of us got in the car, I interrogated, "Where should we go? I'm in for Jack in the Box tacos."

Axel was in the passenger seat next to me, while the Dean and Seth were in the back of us and Roman was way in the back.  
"I'm up for that." said Seth attentively.

"Sure why not." Axel encouraged.

"Hell yea." Said Dean.

"Agreed." said Roman wrapping up.

We got to Jack in the box, went to drive thru and ordered. We all got tacos. And mean while we waited I said, "Those stupid bitches better not forget.."  
I heard some others saying the same thing. I looked at one to another person in the car who was saying the same thing, and finished, they did, too."...the hot sauce."  
Then a woman who looked so plastic fake, that also had absolutely way to much layers of make up on, gave me the bags of food but kept looking at or specifically eye fucking each and one of the men in the SUV. Since all the windows were down, it didn't help the four WWE Superstars were clearly uncomfortable.  
"Is there hot sauce packets in each and one of the bags?" I asked icily sweet. She looked at me in disgusts, and said rudely, "Of course there is."  
I got one bag checked it through, no sauce, and another, until all five bags were checked. "No theres not." I said, losing my patience.

She looked back at me and said in her high pinched super annoying voice, "Are you blind or some-shit cause it sounds like you are?"

"Bitch you wanna fight!? Cause I'll kick you clown painted plastic ass right here, right now!" I declared as I got out of the seat belts hold and began to open the door.

"Ria, that won't-" Axel began, as he tried to grab me but I was to fast.

The plastic bitch yelled, "Oh bring it fuck face!"

She started to get out of the drive through window. I got close to punch her but I saw a tattooed arm snake around my waist, "Oh hell to the no your not." Roman warned.

Dean went to the side of me to stop any form of escape. Axel and Seth got Blondie to stop bitching, when the manager came out.  
"What going on here?" he questioned. Roman let go of me but still kept , so did Seth and Axel on the plastic bitch.

"Your employee here, was looking at my coworkers rather inappropriately and she directed herself to me rudely. I asked her if she had put hot sauce in each bag of food and she said yes. I checked, and there wasn't any, then she offensively asked if I was blind. That brings us to where we are now." I explained quickly.

"And you five are?" He asked.

"I'm Maria Kanellis, the former WWE Divas Champion." I said smirking at the Blondie.

"Roman Reigns, 1/2 of the WWE Tag Team Champions."

"Seth Rollins, other half of the WWE Tag Team Champions."

"Dean Ambrose, the WWE United States Champion."

"Curtis Axel, the WWE Intercontinental Champion." By the end of our introduction Blondie was cowering down in fear.

"Please excuse my employee." He said looking at the others and me. He looked at Blondie and said, "Mayra you are now and officially fired!"

"WHAT! Ugh... I hated working here anyway." She stormed off to the employee parking lot.

"Sorry, for the inconvenience." He looked at the male in the drive thru window. "Scott, please give our customers hot sauce."

"Thank you." I said in a relived mood. He nodded and left. We got back into over seats in the SUV. Scott gave us the sauce I said thank you and I parked the car infront of an outdoor table and ate.

"Someone had a short fuse out there did they?" teased Dean.

"Well that was because she was getting on my nerve!" I stated.

"She had it coming." Commented Roman.

"She couldn't handle the truth that I was better than her." I said flaunting.

"In what category?" Said Seth, who knew what buttons to push to get me mad, as well as the other three and my brother.

"Umm.. I don't know. The fact that I'm so much sexier, never had a plastic surgery in my life, way better with men." I paused. "Did I mention I was in the clover of Playboy?" I said, in a matter-of-fact tone.

The four men looked at me, but not at my eyes.

"My eyes are up here." I said, looking at each of them.

"We'll you do know that-" Started Dean.

"No, don't start." I said coldly. "I'm going to make a call." I said.

Minutes later after the call, when I came back, we continued talking about stuff from work to personal stories to random stuff. When we we're all done, except me I said, "We should go now, I wonder how Heyman is doing." I said.

"We we're all thinking that along time ago, sweetheart." Axel said, I glared at him as I threw away my trash. "We'll sorry for being a slow eater." I said in defense.

I got back to the table to grab my keys and phone. "The hell?!" I exclaimed, jumping ten feet in the air.

"What's wrong, Ria?" Roman asked, smirking.  
"Did you just slap my ass?" I asked incredibly.

He chuckled, while the other guys were going to fits of laughter. "I don't know, princess. Did I?" He asked pushing more buttons.

"Ugh.. Let's just get going." I got to my SUV, when I heard, Roman say, "Ria, don't lie you loved it. And how could I not slap your ass? You are Playboy material."  
I just said, "Watch out Reigns." "Are you gonna do? Fuck with plastic ass back there." he smirked.

"Fuck you." I said flipping him off in the back view mirror.

"When, and where, I will be there." He said cockily. I just ignored him.  
"We should wait a bit." I told them all, as I parked. And continued,

"Heyman will not like us to bother him. So, want to walk around?" I asked.

"Sounds good." They said in unison.

We got to place we're it was secluded but not too much. I was talking to Roman about the McMahon feud. When I saw Chris approach. "Hey, Chris."

"Hey, Ria." He said.

He frowned as he saw, which people specifically I was around. "If any of you try anything with my sister I will be the one who makes sure you go to hell." he said being overprotective.

"Chris, we're just talking. And I'm talking with them because we're all waiting for someone. I'm friends with each of them and nothing more and you have no right to keep me from talking to any of them." I declared in defense.

"Ria I don't want you to get hurt all over-" He started.

"I can take care of myself." I crossed my arms, "and if you-" My phone rang. I answered, "Hello."

"Get to the lockers with the others, right now!" The voice of my manager, said.

"That was Heyman, He needs me and all of you" - I pointed to the others- "to go to the lockers. See you Jericho."

We walked of to the destination. When we got there, I knocked on the door immediately, Paul answered. "Get in." he ordered.  
When we did I noticed the plasma was on, the match between Cm Punk and Alberto del Rio. "What did you do now, Heyman?" asked Dean, as he looked at the plasma TV.

I saw the cameras go to Punk who was standing and the referee put Punks' arm up, I heard the extremely familiar opening. "Oh...Paul Heyman.. did you?" I tried to ask still staring at the screen.

"No." He answered.

"What do you mean 'no'?" Said Axel. As Lesnar walked up to the ring, I was thinking, 'Payback's a bitch, Cm Punk.' Brock Lesnar and Cm Punk kept staring at one another, even as Lesnar went around the ring.

"I did not do any of this." Paul stated, I pretended to not hear him. Lesnar got into the ring and still kept looking at Punk. Punk for the looks of it knew Brock Lesnar had no good to say as he got the mic. from a stage hand. When they both were merely a foot apart from one another, Lesnar smirked. He brought the mic to speak, but suddenly, Brock Lesnar had Cm Punk over his shoulders, for an F5. And as fast as it came it happened, Cm Punk hit the ground from the F5.

Punk was on the ground face first. Lesnar laughed, as he looked at the pain ridden Punk on the floor. Shield at his chaos he got out of the ring, when the replay of the F5 finished, Brock Lesnar was shown, and then to the injurer Punk. I laughed.

"Not to be mean but that was great." I said, chuckling. The other five studied me intently.

"Can't a girl be happy her jackass of an ex-boyfriend got hurt?" I said innocently.  
"Well in this case, no." Said Paul, annoyed.  
"Well I would be because now he knows and ounce of pain he put me through when he hurt me. And Paul i'm sorry if I offended you." I said. I got my bag.

"We're gonna get our stuff and we'll go." Seth yelled.

While I got out of the arena and into my SUV. But not before making three more calls.

* * *

**Smackdown**

**Maria POV**

I saw as AJ laughed at the footage from Payback. Natalya promised to beat Natalya. "You will get revenge, Ria don't worry." Said Layla, one of the people who has helped me. "I know but she is just.. ugh!"

"Calm down, Natalya will give AJ a lesson and you will get revenge. Let's just look at the the match for her weakness." I turned to the screen Natalya was spinning AJ then a put the Black Widow on her and she tapped out.

I tried to control my self, then Aksanna came up and said,"Wait, wait, wait, wasn't that the same move AJ beat you with?" She looked at me up and down. "Trash."

As she started to walk away, without second thought, I hit Aksanna with the water bottle, and then I proseded to attack her. And automatically all of the divas were telling me to calm down. Thankfully Chris, had a match next and help them pull me back.

"You'll be okay?" He asked. I nodded. "I'll be back after kicking a Mexican ass." He said as, he left to the ring.

"She's not worth it." Said Layla. I started to get up and I said, "No, but the title is."

As I walked to find my Manager. I went to the lockers and saw no one was there, I just sat down, and watched my brothers match. Chris was putting the 'Walls of Jericho' on Alberto, but Ricardo was going in to stop the, tap out. Then Chris brought Ricardo to the 'Walls of Jericho' as a lesson. Out of no where Dolf came and attacked Alberto just like he did it past Raw. And the ref calls out the match, Chris let Ricardo go, and Alberto some-how got away from Dolf. I have to admit, Dolf deserved to lose his belt, after he left me for me over the loss of his United States Championship.

Then I heard Lillian say, "Your winner, by disqualification, Alberto del Rio!" Then on the screen, showed Chris Jericho and Dolf fighting on the recent event. Then Chris did the Codebreaker on him. And then Chris got out of the ring and ran out to the back. I sighed, out my head in my hands worn out over all of the problems.

I heard a knock on the door, "Come in." I mumbled. I heard footsteps and felt Chris sit next to me.

"Why do I you always come and comfort me?" I said desperately. He got me and pulled me to his lap. "Because I'm you're big brother. And if it make you feel better that last hit to Dolf was for you." "He deserves it anyway." I said simply.

Then the voice of Renne Young one of the interviewers said, "Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome, Paul Heyman." Me and Chris both looked at the screen. " here are the questions WWE Universe wants to know: Why did Brock Lesnar attack Cm Punk? And to what extent we're you involved?" Heyman laughed, "Boy, the girls and the manipedies are really gossiping about Cm Punk and Paul Heyman. Aren't they?" Renne nodded.

"We'll since you think it's appropriate to talk about peoples personal lives, Reene. Perhaps you would like to lead, by example. Tell me, something Renne, How is your relationship with you father now a days?" He paused. I got the remote that was beside me turned off the TV. Got out of Chris' lap and said, "I'm going to stop that!"

"No you're not." Chris ordered, grabbing my arms, and sitting me back down. "And why not?" I asked, crossing my arms. "Because, you can tell him about that when Heyman gets here." Then he continued, "But don't get made to what I'm going to tell you right now, okay?" I asked.

I nodded, "I'm going against Ryback at Money in the Bank." He rushed. I took a deep breath. "I'm not going to even comment on it." I said. I saw Heyman, I stood up. "What was that in the interview?" I asked.

"I said what was right, and what I needed to say." He answered.

"Well you could have done it without being so harsh to Reene." I said.

"Well last time I checked I was in higher position here, so you should go clear your pretty little head out of this room." He ushered me out.

"You don't talk or treat my sister like that." Said Chris.

"Well of you don't like that. Then you should join her." He also ushered my brother out.

"Let's go she what happening in the ring." We got to gorilla position.

"Let's go then." He put an arm around me. When we got there, we saw the returning Christian win.

Then The Shield theme blared thought the speakers. "Do you have an idea how to stop them?" He asked. "Yes, but I'm not telling you." I countered. "Well why not, I'm your brother." He convinced. "No, because, what if I told you I wanted to be the valet The Shield." I asked. "What! No, you are not going to do that!" He objected. "Why not? Just let me try. Please!" I pouted. Chris looked at me, "If it's what you want, fine then." He grumpily agreed. "Yay, Thank you big brother." I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

The trio dressed in black appeared with the titles on their shoulders. I didn't miss a second telling them the good news. "Chris said: Yes!" I said happily. "Are you sure about this Jericho?" Dean asked, unsure. "I said that she could try." He said looking at me. "So, Maria is our valet, now." Dean announced. "Yes!" I happily cheered. "Let's go to the, hotel and celebrate at the bar!" I suggested.

* * *

**So this is the first chapter promise to update soon just need to correct the next chapters!**

**Happy 4th of July!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Updated this Chapter 7/5/13**

**Hey guys so I might not be able to update on the weekend... But here is the next chapter! Sorry for the mess-ups in the last chapter I re-read it and saw the mistakes. THANK YOU! For the reviews, luv that they are all positive! So this chap won't be a bore I decided to put a part of the Bar scene in here as a thanks.**

**Also if you don't want to re-read what you already saw on Raw, you can skip the paragraphs, where I marked it at.**

**Maria Pov**

**"No I'm not gonna dance with you I'm gonna dance with him." I told some guy, who kept bugging me to dance, when I was dancing with some other guy.**

**"You've been saying that for the-"the guys was interrupted.**

**"She said she was busy. Now go." Dean ordered, Dean was in the same spot the last guy was... weird. The other guy that kept bugging me left, 'I need The Shield to be around more often' I thought.**

**"Who sent you my brother?" I asked, it was not surprising if he did. **

**"Yes, and no. Roman Seth and Jericho have some chicks following them like crazy stalkers, I won't even mention what they did when they even came even close to say your name or to the subject. And I was also busy in the same situation, but I ditched the chick by telling her I was married to you. She believed it, and got the guy you were dancing with." He summarized, smirking. **

**"Oh really so now I'm married to you?" I asked, amused.**

**"Oh really, now Mrs. Ambrose let's go save my brother-in-law and the other two from getting hitched, also." He said as he lead the way were the guys with pained faces were at. I got out of Dean's embrace and said, "The hell?! What will my sister say Roman, who will gain custody of the child Seth and Chris your wife is so angry that you forgot that today was the second year anniversary being married."**

**When I said that the other three girls look surprised, and the boys looked confused but then they got the message. The girls then complained to why they never said anything blah blah drama and more drama then slapped the guys and left.**

**They sighed in relief and said, "Thanks."**

**"Well you owe it all to my now ex-husband Dean Ambrose." I informed sitting down.**

**"Ex? I never signed any papers?" Said Dean, surprised, playing along.**

**"And I never said 'I do'." I countered.**

**"Well, I think that is the shortest and only fake relationship I've ever been in, and the farthest I've got to." Dean said.**

**"Agreed." I confirmed, laughing.**

**"Now, enough of that. Dean you already had your chance but now its mine." Roman said, draping an arm over me.**

**"That won't happen because, we got to go." Seth said, standing up.**

**"Why?" I asked.**

**"Because Barbie Bitch is back!" Chris said, I saw her looking at me coming straight forward.**

**"You're my wife agian and you're not going to get into a fight." Dean said picking me up bridal style, and leaving with the others.**

** It's was random but worth it. **

* * *

**So here's the real story enjoy!**

**Maria Pov Raw**

As Chris announced his arrival into the locker room, I made sure my dyed red hair was tangle free, I was going into a match against Aksanna, later on. When Chris turned on the TV, Daniel Bryan was giving a speech about being the weak link, when Randy Orton's song played.

To be honest I always did have a crush on Randy Orton. But I never have told my brother or even tried to talk to him about it. About a year ago, he was in a relationship with a woman named, Alejandra. And all a sudden they broke it off. Rumors were that Alejandra cheated on Randy with some guy she worked with. And Alejandra was preg so it turned out that the child wasn't Randy's but that the other dude was the father. Since that he was pretty much a jerk or a player.

"Maria! Snap out of it!" I heard Chris say, snapping his fingers at me, he even turned off the TV. "I'm sorry what?" I asked.

"You're match is first then is mine. It's gonna be in when this one finishes and then another." He notified.

"Okay." I answered.

"Are you okay? You were in a whole other world, right now. Got something to tell me?" I asked suspiciously.

"No, it's nothing." I said. He looked as his didn't buy it, but nodded. "Better be, and you know you can tell me anything right?" I nodded.

Me and Chris started to go the gorilla so I could go to my match. When we got there, the screen got our attention, Phil Brooks was shown texting, when Vickie Guerrero managing supervisor was shown, clearing her throat, she said, "Punk?"  
"Is Paul Heyman here, yet?" He asked, putting down his phone.

Meanwhile, Aksanna went first to the ring, no music played, because the conversation was still going on. But I didn't really pay attention I was looking at the pair.

"I haven't seen him, but what I wanna tell you i-" Vickie started but Punk interrupted her.

"You've seen Brock Lesnar?" He asked with order.

"I Haven't seen him either." She responded, "I don't even know if he's going to be here tonight. Look Punk, I'm putting you in a match tonight." She continued but, he was looking at his phone texting, completely ignoring her. 'I've been there Vickie.' I thought.

Then a stage hand called me up, I went to the ring, where Aksanna was at. But before I came out, Layla caught up with me.

"Did you hear me?" Vickie asked with her annoyed attitude. "I am talking to you." She said putting her arms down. "You. Are in a match, tonight." She leaned in more. "Excuse, Me!" Vickie raised her voice at Punk.

He then stood up and got right up to her face and harshly said, "Excuse, Me!" He then continued, "Do you even know if Paul Heyman and/or Brock Lesnar show up?" Vickie was silent but, Punk continued, "Thanks." Then he left, a very bothered Vickie.

The cameras went to the match, I put my arms up, the crowd cheered. Then on the titantron, it showed last Friday, where she insulted me. I chuckled when I saw as I threw trash on her.

Then the match started, after Aksanna kicked me and cornered me her she slapped me, she pushed me to the other side of the ring, I dodged her as I came back, then as I got back to her, I pushed her she fell.

Then as I got me balance more, I heard me song come on, I was confused. I passed around confused, then I thought, 'AJ'. As I saw Aksanna get out I slid and kicked her out.

I kept looking back and forth. The I saw AJ.. 'The hell?' I thought. She was dressed up as.. me! She was mocking me. I ran a hand threw my red hair. 'Bitch better not me serious.'

She started to make poses, with her fake muscles. I was not strong as I was before in 2006 and around so I decided to do something about it. And Aj knows that I didn't give a fuck about what people thought, but Aj was pushing it to far.

All a sudden I got flipped, I realized Aksanna, had pulled me for the pin. I powered out, she was pushed forward, as she was coming towards me I ran at her, and speared her. As I pinned her, I never looked away from AJ, I pushed Aksanna out of the ring.

Aj looked unfazed, "Hi!" Aj said waving around.

"Hi! I'm Maria! Not only did I lose my Divas Championship, to the great Aj Lee." She paused.

"But I also lost my, dignity." She said looking at me.

"Yea, I was embarrassed I was humiliated, when I actually thought that somebody liked me. I actually thought, I had a secret admirer. She was looking around.

I paced around Layla tried to calm me down but I kept pacing. Then I heard, Big E's song. He came out just like he did last fucking time. I just got more pissed at Aj. "OMG Big E it's you." She said in a dramatic way, and Big E responded with the same tone, "Yes, Maria. It was me. All along. You. Are. The one."

Aj squealed rowdily and horribly, "Gosh, I- I always dreamed find a man who has a voice as deep as mine." I tried to slide under the ropes but Layla stopped me. "Legs, as big as mine." Aj continued. I heard Layla say, "Calm down you were in the cover of Playboy and she wasn't." I nodded. And calm down a bit. "And lets not get started on the whole Adams' apple situation." I tried to go forward, and teach her a lesson, but Layla would not let me go.

"But you know what? I know I'm never going to win my Divas Championship back, so for now, I'm just gonna, be in the butt of all of AJ's jokes." She laughed a horrible laugh. She leaned back and Big E held her. I went forward trying to get out of Layla's hold once and for all.

Then Big E got her and carried her bridal style backstage. I just stood there thinking how AJ was going to pay. I got out and walked to the back with Layla.

"Layla I'm going to go to my brother, see you." I said. She nodded.

Since Chris match was after the commercial I had time to talk to him. "I tried to stop them. I'm sorry." Chris said, as he hugged me. "It's okay, it gives me more ways and time to plan AJ's fall as Divas Champ." I said with simply no emotion. He nodded, he already had his, Brite light Jacket on, so we just stayed hugging one another till his opening.

Eventually, he had to go to his match. I got to the locker room and the TV was on I just thought about how this was all going to end, I just couldn't see it the way I wanted it. I snapped out of my thought when I heard the bell ring. I looked to the screen and saw, Ricardo slamming the bucket on Chris while Dolf was attacking Alberto. Chris gave the Codebreaker to Ricardo, and until only Chris and Ziggler were in the ring, I was worried.

Even if Justin Roberts announced that my brother won the match, Nick (Dolf) and Chris did not break eye contact. Until they were face-to-face in the middle of the ring, and Chris said something to Nick and Nick answered back then Chris pushed Nick out of the way so he could get out of the ring. When, Dolf, gave a cutter to Chris.

Chris lied there and Dolf stood there looking at him with anger. Chris rolled out of the ring, and walked out. But not before standing at the being of the ramp and smirked at Dolf. I waited for Chris, I saw him, and said,"We should go to the hotel, we have too many problems already." I suggested.

He nodded and when to his locker room, I didn't Change I just put my black, long coat on and put my hair up, and took my bag. I felt like someone was watching me, as I got into my SUV. I got in and turned the engine on. I waited for Jericho, I saw the drivers seat open and my brother looked at me.

"What?" I said innocently, he still looked at me.  
"Fine." I gave up.

I got out and walked around to the passenger seat, Chris always drove when he was in the car, always.  
When we we're barley out of the lot, I changed the radio to CD, and put my Big Time Rush album on. I turned it to the song, 'till I forget about you.

_Get a call on a random afternoon  
I pick it up and I see that it's you  
Like my heart, you were breaking the news, you say  
It's over, it's over, it's over.  
Heading out, cause I'm out of my mind  
All my friends are gonna see me tonight  
Staying here 'till the sun starts to rise,  
And I'm, I'm gonna, I'm gonna, I'm gonna...  
Dance hard, laugh more, turn the music up now  
Party like a rockstar! Can I get a what now?  
I swear I'll do, anything that I have to  
'Til I forget about...  
Jump up, fall down, gotta play it loud now  
Don't care, my head's spinning all around now  
I swear I'll do, anything that I have to...  
'Til I forget about you!  
_

I kept singing, I looked at Chris and I saw he looked bothered. I put the volume on mute. "What's wrong I asked, Chris.  
"Nothing, just can you change the song?" He asked, I did so and put Windows Down.

_Throw it up, woo hoo!  
Yeah, yeah.  
Woo hoo! Yeah, yeah.  
You're pretty baby, but you know that  
Wish I could bring ya, across the map, yeah  
I can feel it in the air that it's on tonight  
I don't really care if it's wrong or right  
Pedal to the metal baby hold me tight  
Anything you want I can get that girl  
If you're with that girl _

"Is it better?" I asked. He nodded. I kept singing, then when we got to the, hotel and we got out of the SUV. And Chris still looked bothered, I ignored it. When we got to the room, I said, "I'll go take a shower, first."

As I got my clothes, and my brother responded, "Just don't take long, please." He said, I always took a long shower, and pretty much left him with cold, to his disgrace. I nodded, and got into the bathroom.

When I was done showering, and I was in zebra printed pajama bottoms, and a grey tank top, I got out, and saw my brother watching Raw. "Done." I said.

He nodded got his clothes and got in the bathroom. I hopped on the bed and looked at the TV and saw that Paul Heyman was up next, then commercials appeared.

I texted the guys, in a group chat saying:  
_U guys watching Raw right now? _-Maria

Then they all immediately answered:  
_Yea I wonder what Paul's going to say_ - Roman  
_Of course _-Seth  
_Yep, not gonna miss what Paul will say & what Phil will do_- Dean

Chris came out in basket ball shorts, and said, "Anybody call me or text?"

"No." I said.

"Who were you texting?" He asked, sitting across from me.

"The guys." I simply answered.

Then on TV it showed that Smackdown was back on air. Then on the screen Paul was shown going to the ring, and then a replay of what happened last raw. Then Paul introduced himself, and said how he had ignored the questions and how he also ignored Cm Punk. That the only way to say it was in front of the WWE Universe, he said how he would give answers for Cm Punk, and to the others.

* * *

_**SKIP**_

Then Punk came out to the ring. I still have feeling for him and sadly to my others ex' too, so I didn't want to have my thoughts flourish. Phil mentioned how the fans had to be up to speed on that was happening to know why he had questions. And to know why he was a Paul Heyman guy despite of, Paul's negative reputation.

Punk said that when he was put in the developmental system, where alot of employees constantly, told Paul Heyman to drop Punk when he was there, to fire him and such. But no matter what, Paul Heyman still refused to do so. Punk said that Paul saw something in him, that when ECW was resurrected his first draft pick was him.

"Now that I got that out of the was there's to thing I wanna say to you." Phil said, looking at Heyman.

"I want you to tell Brock Lesnar i'm coming for him. You understand?" Paul nodded.  
"I don't care that he's bigger than me, I don't care that he's stronger than me, because he's not better than me. You know what i'm gonna say next. I'm the best wrestler on the planet. And i'm gonna say it straight up to your face, because Brock doesn't have the balls to be here today to here it from me.

You know there is no one more sadistic, no one more relentless, no one more dangerous, so if he's your friend or he's you client you, let him know I will do whatever I have to, do whatever it takes, and i'm going to bring you're beast incarnate down.

What happened last week, now because of our past, I know you never did me wrong. So last week did Brock Lesnar attack me on his own or did Brock Lesnar attack me because you saw the writing on the wall after payback because I didn't want you at ringside with me anymore. For the first time I don't want you to lie to me, and I can take it. Tell me you sent Brock Lesnar after me and I can handle the truth. I want you right here right now for the first time Paul Heyman you tell the truth!" He was basically yelling now.

Heyman answered, "You demand the truth and you would be able to see through me, you deserve the truth and I will tell you the truth, straight to your face, on my children, I did not know Brock Lesnar, would be here last week." Then he said that was the samething that all the people who wanted Punk out said.

"It's a fact that I didn't know Brock Lesnar would be here last week, and here's a truth the moment you said Brock Lesnar needed my help, you Cm Punk picked a fight, you picked a fight with Brock Lesnar." And said, how Brock Lesnar and Cm Punk had always had a Professional Jealousy.  
He said how he respected Punk's space, and as uncomfortable, as he puts it, he loved Punk. And that he would never represent anyone against him. Punk kept looking at him, when Paul said it was Punks decision. Punk looked around, and thought.

* * *

_**STOP HERE**_

"I'm sorry I doubted you." He said and then he hugged Paul. Then Punk's match started.

I looked at the TV, and said, "Aw, phooey. I expected better."  
Chris nodded and said, "He was straight out lying."  
I got into the bed and so did Chris. "You look tired big bro, you should go to sleep." I said.  
"Naw, I'll stay up just in case the scary monster comes out." He teased.

"Oh shut up, I was scared, and I was four, and I was afraid of the dark." I said, hitting his arm.  
"Yea, yea." He said.  
We kept talking about stuff. We turned to the TV when we heard, Axel's theme. For the looks of it Axel saved Punk. 'I'm going to have a serious talk with that man.' I made the mental note.

Punk looked upset, and Heyman kept explaining it. I turned off the TV right there. 'The things that happen because of one shitty thing.' I thought.  
I looked at Chris he was giving me a look.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Nothing." He said immediately.

* * *

**That's it but don't worry, in the next chapter I promise it does have Randy in it! Sorry for the mistakes and I'll be working on this weeks Monday night Raw and Smackdown this weekend. Please Review it very much appreciated, update soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Updated Chapter: 7/10/13**

**Hey I'm putting an after Smackdown story with the chapter. Thank you for the reviews! And sorry for not updating I was busy and I saw the finale for my novella last night!**

* * *

**Maria Pov.**

**After Smackdown**

"Ahhh! My stomach hurrrrrts!" I wined as I laid on the bathroom floor, clutching my stomach.

"Maria calm down I got Ambrose, Rollins and Reigns to go get you something, they'll be here any minute." Chris said he helped his me sit up.

"I just-bluuuhhh!" I tried to say but then ended up throwing up, again.

Chris pulled my hair up, and said in a sigh, "I'll call again."

But in that exact moment a knock was at the door, "Get the fuck in and give me the fucking medicine!" I yelled.

Then the guys came to view in my side vision, "What a way to wake up." Said Seth.

"I know right." I said. Then Chris came back with a plastic cup in one hand and Tabsin packet in the other, he put the pill in the water and gave it to me. I groaned, and argued, "I hate how that tastes, I don't want it."

"No, you're going to take it." Chris said seriously. Then for the next half hour the guys tried to persuade me to take the stupid drink. I denied to drink it.

Then Seth said, "I can't believe I'm saying this but name you're price." I grinned, but then frowned when I had to throw up, I did that and said, "Shopping."

"Are you done yet?" Dean asked impatiently, from the other side of the bathroom door. I made sure I was ready. I got out and saw the guys and my brother, I picked what they wore and they hated it and I told them that at least I didn't dress them up horribly.

"Yes, now let's go shopping." I said excited as we walked out.

When we got to the mall, Dean asked awkwardly, "So where do we go now?"

"Clearly you're clueless. Let's go to Shoe Palace." I said.

We went from here to there buying things and making the guys carry the bags, thankfully we had a few security guards keep distance but still follow us as we walked around- just in case, there was not a lot of people on a Friday morning. When I was looking around for stores worthy for my attention I saw it: Victoria's Secret.

I smirked, "Hey guys, Let's head to..." The guys followed with the bags, it was surely amusing, four handsome large muscled men carrying shopping bags for a petite redhead.

"Oh hell no." They stated as they saw were I was going. "But you guys its not that bad." I said, trying to convince. "Hell no little red, I'm not going in there, and I'm speaking for more than just me." The others nodded.

Then Seth continued, "Let's just go somewhere other than here. I mean we're 6 foot tall guys who are professional wrestlers, we're not going to step foot in there." I crossed my arms and looked at him with no emotion. "Fine but..."

"But what?" They said. "We won't go if Roman doesn't flirt with me or do anything that shows out of the friend zone when I do something or talk with someone else." Dean said, "That's impossible, but I say go for it."

"What? No, that is so not fair." Roman argued. "Just do it." Seth said. "She's not gonna take no for an answer, and if you do say no..." Chis said as he motioned to the store.

"Fine." He said, then I linked Seth's free arm with mine Roman saw any he looked away. "Let's go to..." Then for the next our I spent the time looking around stores and not missing the moment to flirt with any guy. Roman seeing it made remind me of an overprotective Chris Jericho when I was in high school. Chris on the other hand looked calm, except when the guy flirted first, which was every time.

Then when I saw Sephora store I said, "Let's go there."

"No, can we go to that store over there?" Roman asks, looking at some white chick's ass who went into Sears. I glared at him, when then I thought his mark ass remark would come Roman just said sarcastically, "Well someone doesn't like Sears."

"I don't I just-Yanno what let's go to Macys it's better." I rushed, grabbing my brother's arm and Roman's too, he looked like to say something else but didn't.

When I got to the perfume section I kept telling the guys which one smelled better and that was pretty much the death of Seth Rollins. "No I'm not going to smell that I've already smelled way to may things." He protested. I said, "But you promised!" I pouted.

Then Seth looked at my brother and asked, "Jericho?" My brother nodded, "Go head." Then Dean said Roman's name, all of sudden I was over Roman's shoulder and I said, "Put me down, Roman." I kept hitting his back till we were out of Macys he said, "Don't make a scene, princess." "This is so breaking both the deals!" I said, he ignored me. I looked at Dean, he shook his head, I looked at Seth he did the same. I looked at my brother, "Not a chance." He said.

I gasped, "But you're my brother!" I complained. "Not a chance, you can put her down now." He said, smirking. I stuck my tongue out at him. He just said, 'I love you, too.' "So what do you guys want since you men hate shopping." I said, as I sat down glaring at them like a child.

"We go eat at the hotel and from there we go to the arena." Dean offerd. I thought for a moment the guys are already carrying my bags, Roman has had enough, and is already going to flirt non-stop not that I minded... and we haven't ate so.. "Sure." I said.

As I sat down with the guys at the table Dean asked, "Really, Maria coffee with cheesecake?" I nodded. "Yes and I'm proud of it." As I was going to drink, the coffee was hotter than expected and I swallowed quickly ending up with me coughing. "Don't choke on it, princess." Roman said.

"Screw. You." I coughed out. "Maria, I know you wanted me, but I didn't know that bad." He said. I kicked him under the table. He just had a pained look on his face, "Somethin' wrong Roman?" I asked, he answered, "No."

We ate and then we decided it was time to go back to our rooms, as I got out of the cafeteria first I bumped to someone, not surprised. Then I saw the person I hit, Randy Orton.

"I'm so sorry, my fault." I said as I regained my stance. "No problem, Maria." He said. As I went around him I tripped, again not surprised. Then Randy caught me, in a very compromising position. I looked at him, his eyes were a dark crystal blue, I was to-

"Hands off my sister." I heard my brother say from behind. When I stood back up Chris grabbed me and push me behind him. "There's no need to be harsh he was only helping." Said Cody Roads, walking up. "A big help would be if you stay away from her." Dean growled.

"Well you should be keeping her away from every successful superstar, because Maria sort of finds her way to the top just like her friend, AJ, by becoming a-" But before Ted DiBiase could finish he got punched by Chris. Seth then said, "Go to your room, using the lobby elevator." I didn't move, I saw the three separating my brother from Ted and vise versa.

"Stop it! Just stop!" I yelled trying get Chris back, then that didn't work I hugged him, literally.

"You guys should go, now." Said looking at Randy, he nodded, "Let's go now." The group went passed us, but not before having this idea pass my head.

* * *

**Maria POV**

**Smackdown**

"I hope this works." I said to my self, looking in the mirror.

"Hey Ri, what would y-The Fuck!" Chris started but he yelled when he saw me.

I was sadly and painfully dressed up like AJ Lee. I had dyed my hair black and sadly straighted my used to be curled hair. And I was wearing her singanture outfit.

Chris just kept staring at me like if I was crazy, and I ironicly I was dressed up like one certain crazy person. Then footsteps were heard, "So Ria what did you-"Oh Shit!" said, Dean.

"Well nice to you see you all, too!" I said sarcsiticly.

"Why are you... like that?" They asked.

"You guys will see, and if you guys thInk this is freaky, well it's more for me. Now what were you saying?" I asked.

Then the voice of Paul Heyman and Curtis Axel were heard. Then as they came in,".. of course he- "The Hell?!" They both said.

I just glared at Heyman and Axel, put on my coat and said, "Well there's a shocker."

"I won't ask." Said Heyman passing by.

"Why are you dressed up like... that?" Axel asked.

"You'll see." I said.

When Axel and Heyman left the locker room, we all imediatly stopped the converation and turned on the TV, to watch Miz TV. When we were done seeing Heyman and Axel leaving a newly injuerd Miz in the ring. "What would you guys think if I dropped Heyman as my manager?" I asked no one in particular, as I galred at AJ and Big E on the screen.

"For one thing, I never see him with you in any of your matches, he doesn't do any thing with your rivalry with AJ." Started Chris.

Then continued, Seth, "You're helping us now."

Continued Roman,"You are only his cilent because of Punk."

Then Dean finished, "But you can use that to bother him."

"True, true, i'm gonna get going, be right back. And look at AJ's match. It's gonna be great." I said, as I put on the coat and left.

Thankfully, AJ and Big E left and so did Natalya.

I looked at the screen. I waited till Aj gave her belt to Big E. And I came out with her music. I got a bit of hair in my hand and twirled it with two fingers and said, "Daniel Bryan. Cm Punk. Kane. John Cena. Dolf Ziggler. You sure know you're way aroung the dating game, and coinidentally I dated two of those people before you and admitedly one of them after you. I was with Dolf Ziggler first and you are now dating him but you should know how much it will cost you dearly, it will also cost dearly for having a few strings John Cena. Let's set that aside because for now 'cause I heard that you dated our personal WWE time keeper!"

I put my hand out in the time keepers direction. AJ kept saying no, "Wait, wait, wait there is also some rumors going around that, have had some very through physcial examination, from our ringside physiatian, Doctor Samson!"

"Wait thats not even the best part, I heard that you were recently involved with, South Carolina's very own, Lillian Garica!" I laughed.

Then the bell rang, I just stayed there. When she looked at me I skiped around, "That's not funny Maria, that's not funny!" Aj screamed.

Once I was done with one curcit, from behind Natalya pinned AJ, and Natalya won. When AJ was fussing to the refere, I got in stood on top turnbuckle did a low dropkick when she sat up I got behind her and did Lou Thesz Press. Aj layed knocked out, Big E dragged her out and carried her over his shoulder, to the back.

I got to the back and as I was going I was looking down, and an interveiwer for Backsatge Fallout, came and thought I was AJ but it was me.

"Maria, just curious what was going through you mind tonight dressed up as AJ?" He asked.

"Not alot going through my mind 'cause i'm crazy, and I miss my Ziggy, and where is E isn't be supposed to carry be everywhere?" I said, keeping up my Aj act, and skipping away.

When I got to the locker room, Chris said,"Well here comes Maria now! Well sorta."

I saw it was pretty full, Heyman was there talking to Axel. And The Sheild was there and so was my brother.

"Would you explain to me what just happened?" Said Heyman, annoyed. Ohh now he decides to be my manager!

"Payback is just what happened, and it was great. I'm gonna go un-AJ-fi myself." I got my clothes and a box to take off the black dye on my hair.

"Need any-" Roman started, standing up.

"Don't even mention it!" I yelled.

"And don't come over here or there will be a dead body!" I yelled. It was not the first one of them tried, not including Heyman and my brother of couse.

I got the dye out of my hair, and changed to a tank top and skirt with ankle boots all in black. Heyman left, and I saw Chirs was gone, he must have gone to give his statement to Ryback.

I laughed at Chis reaction to Ryback's igury and reaction, so did the others.

"...all i've heard about was how bad of a man you are. How much of a killer, how much of a destroyer, you are. I know that's true, but I also know that you're a winer, a bitcher, a moaner, a complainer. A butcher, a baker, a giant excuse maker. You know it's funny with the amount of sobbing you're doing right now they should probaly change youre name from Ryback to Cryback."

When Ryback got into the ring, Chris followed, and Chris was attacking Ryback. Ryback got away. I huffed as I sat down. "Whats bothering you, Ria?" Seth asked.

"Nothing." I said, I felt bad for Ryback, he lost his shot to the belt and he has done alot just to do that.

Then I continued, "We should get going i'll be in commentary, for the match."

The guys got to the top ramps and I just went to commentary, it was commercials so I didn't need to worry.

I sat down then we went on air and the match started. I answerd questions from Josh and JBL, and during the match I was getting worried when I saw Christian, get up into the ring, and Dean was distracted. I quickly got up and ran to Christian before he completly got in.

I did then he turned aroung then his lips was against mine, I pulled away and went to slap him but all my hand met was air. I looked up and saw Christian spear Dean. And pin him..1..2..3.

"WHAT?!" I yelled.

"NO, THIS WILL NOT HAPPEN AGAIN!" I yelled, as I got to the front of the ring. "YOUR GONNA REGRET THAT! CHRISTIAN YOU WILL REGRET EVER DOING THAT! UGH!" I stomped my foot on the ground like a child.

"How was the match?" Chris asked and smirked as I got in to the locker room.

"'How was the match?' 'How was the match?' I don't know how was it?" I asked irritated, as I got my bag.

"He kissed me, Christian kissed me!" I yelled, to no one in particular.

"So, hes a bad kisser?" Chris asked standing up, and getting closer, to the door.

"That's no the mother-fucking point Christopher!" I yelled, as I got out of the locker into the hallway.

"Well calm down, I get what you mean. So are we gonna get going or are you going to start bitching that you got kissed?" Chris asked.

"Not the point." I mudderd as I realized I didn't have my phone with me. I gave the keys to Chris and said, "Here, wait for the guys. I'ma go get my phone."

He nodded and left I went back to the lockers. I got my phone and went into the hallway. Then I heard my name being called.

"Hi." I said in suprise, as I saw it was Randy Orton.

"Look about earlier Im sorry." he said, as we begain walking I said, "Ummm... Why are apologizing to me?" I asked annoyed.

"Look I just feel guilty, and how can I make it up to you?" He asked, desprately.

I stopped walking and said, "Just let me go outside." I saw he had blocked the exit.

"Fine then, but to let you know i'm sorry." Randy answerd, seeing as he would not win the battle. "But here's my number just in case you need anything, as sorry." I gave him my phone he put it in and I did the same, I didn't care if my brother would hate this I just felt like I should give him my number. He got of the way and I rushed past him.

When I got into the passenger seat, I was met with questining glances from the guys. "Let's get going." I said, looking out the window.

When me and Chris got to the room he asked with a hint of desperatIon, "Wanna tell me something?"

"No, i'm tired lets go to sleep." I changed to my pajama's and plopped on the bed and drifted to sleep with no other word.

* * *

**Monday Night Raw was awesome The Wyatt family finally appeared, and Vickie is not longer GM of Raw but Brad is... **

**I'll try to update probably on Friday. Oh and do you think or want Dean Ambrose vs. Seth Rollins will happen in 2013? I don't.**

**#BelieveinTheShield**


	4. Chapter 4

**Updated Chapter: 7/18/13**

**Hey I'm sorry not updating I had to go to my cousins b-day party and I stayed over till Tuesday, I had to do a lot when I came back home and my mom and dad think I should lay off wresting for a bit so I didn't have enough time. **

**Sorry for the mistakes and stuff I never actually got this far in a story before. Thank You for the Reviews a lot!**

* * *

**Maria Pov **

**Raw**

When Chris was bearly driving out of the hotel parking lot, I changed the song on the radio and put in a CD, "What are you putting in?" Chris asked.

"A CD, what else does it look like?" I asked, sarcastically. Then Dean said, "Leaning forward, taking out a CD, holding the CD, talking, breathing, hearing, seeing..."

"Not necessarily." I glared. "Yea it was I was proving you wrong." Dean said it in a obvious tone. "Whats on the CD?" Roman asked.

"Writing, a plastic thing so you can label the CD..." I answered. "I know that but, what does it play?" Roman asked. I looked on the rear view mirror and said, "If you know why do you ask, and B.T.W it plays music."

"Maria, what music does the CD play?" Seth clarified. "Random-ish music." I answered.

"Oh it one of those." Chris, realized. "Yea." I said as I pushed play. Then the song With you in my head Unkle ft. Black Angels was heard.

_You keepin on a holdin',  
A-holdin' on a-keepin,  
No giving into taking more but still still_

feedin',  
You're clearly disturbed,  
All you want is allegiance  
Hear them what you saw  
You hear them what you saw  
You hear them what you saw  
You hear them with believin'  
Oh holy holy water washing over the soul

"I think I heard this song before.." Seth said, in realization. I looked over to him, "Do you know where you heard it?" I asked. "Well not exactly but it was in a trailer for a movie or something." He answered, in an honest tone.

"It's Eclipse from The Twilight saga." Dean said like it was nothing, I looked at him in shock. Everyone looked at him, even my brother looking on the top mirror. "How do you know that?" I asked.

"I saw the trailer and heard a few of the songs on the soundtrack. And everyone in my family who has seen the movie, kept saying how that Bella chick should have left that sparkling creep for that Jacob dude, in the phone calls." He explained.

"Well that's is true." Roman agreed, we looked at him. "What? I saw the movies, they are cheesy but I agree with your family Dean, that sparkling goody two shoes should have been ditched by that clumsy chick." He said.

"Agreed, Sparkle Boy says that he's a monster then he still let's the chick be with him, then after the brother loses it, he leaves her when he knew that would eventually happen, then when he comes back he doesn't let her be with Jacob, when Cullen is also a danger to her as equally as the werewolf. So he's being an over controlling hypocrite so.." Chris trailed of as the guys agreed.

"So Team Jacob foreva!" I yelled, out of a sudden, putting my arms up as I saw Chris just finished parking.

I sat down at the table where the guys were at and laid my head down, "Someones tired." I heard a voice say, and I saw it was Roman. "Yea, I stayed up watching Criminal Minds." I took a sip of my coffee this time carefully.

"Why?" Dean asked. "Emily Prentiss is the best agent ever, and so is Morgan and Clyde. But it would be even more better to have Emily and Clyde. But then again Morgan and Prentiss seen cool" I answered in fan mode.

"I suggest not to ask any more." Chris said. "Don't worry we know how it is. Rollins here has the same addiction." Dean said. "Omg. Really?" I asked. "Of course. It's a pretty bad ass show aside from House and Cold Case." He answered.

"Omg. I love those shows too!" I responded. "We don't know what you guys are talking about so can we just change the subject?" My brother said. "Ok then." I said annoyed, then continued, "I think it was yesterday but I read that google maps is showing two dead bodies. And I saw the pics and it was freaky. And there was also one where it shows a woman who fell. And they caught it on camera."

"Not the change of subject expected and okay." Dean said. "Okay, fine. What should we talk about?" I asked. "Why did you dye your hair red?" Roman asked. "I don't know why don't you ask my brother." I looked at Chris waiting. "Well you see I got a friend who worked at the spa she was at to put red hair dye in her hair treatment. And the results are seen before your eyes." He explained.

"Asshole." I said, annoyed. "Gezz Barbie don't get mad." He said. "Don't call me that." "What you gonna do about it?" You love me too much even if I did dye your hair red." He countered. I was about to throw my coffee to my brother when I felt myself sit on someones lap.

I looked up at Roman and said, "What the hell are you doing?" "Helping." He stated. "Fine, but at least give me my coffee." He gave it to me and I drank some, I leaned against Roman's chest. "Well someones getting comfortable." Seth said noticing.

"Well of course she would its Roman Reigns lap she's on." Roman said. "I don't know why I'm not bothered by all of this." Chris said, pointing in my direction. "'Cause you know that I would never hurt her and if I did you would kill me." Roman guessed.

"We would help of course" Said Dean and Seth agreed. I looked passed them and saw Legacy staring at me intensely. I did my best to ignore it. I looked the other way and saw Christian he saw me and he said," Hey Princess, I heard you loved that surprised on friday." I got out of Roman lap grabbed my coffee walked to him and said,"I did, in fact I got one for you."

As soon as i was in front of him I jumped up locked my legs around his waist and my arm on his neck. I then kissed him as soon as he responded I opened the full coffee cup and poured it on him. I jumped off and saw a slice of cake on the table. I put the plate in my hand and I slapped him with it making the cake smother all over his face.

"Suprise and have a nice day." I walked back on to Roman's lap. "How... you.." I heard Seth start. "I have tricks up my sleeve."

Chris and I got to The Shield's private locker room. I left my stuff in mine, and all of us thought it was better for us not to hang around that locker room for today.

As soon as I knocked on the door, it opened and I saw, Seth. We got in and I said as I saw the Tv screen, "You three got a match against The Usos and Christian next. And I hope you can win them."

"Is she still wining about the kiss?" Seth asked. Chris answered, "Yep. She was all like 'I can't belive he kissed me!' And cleaned her mouth like if she had a disease."

"So he's a bad kisser?" Roman said.

"Ok enough of that! So I'll go with you guys and Chris will be waiting in the back, we should get going." I said. As I saw that it was time.

I came out with the guys, I was first and I jumped over the barricade gracefully, to my surprise. The replay of last Friday's match came up on the titaintron and they had the clip where Christian kissed me and I just ignored it, as best as I could.I sat down on one of the extra commentary chairs I kept looking at the match.

I saw Dean get out of the ring, and Roman and Seth got closer to him. While the Usos got into the ring with Christian. I stood up and I thought of what I would do next. Then The Usos launched themselves out of the ring directly hitting the Tag team Champions.

The other three got in the ring leaving The Shield ringside. I got up and I stood up and to where the guys were at and said, "Get up you guys, and get back in the ring."

When the guys made best efforts and when they got up and into the ring, I visibly relaxed. When Roman was at 2 for the pin on Jey Uso Jimmy interrupted. Then when it was Dean's turn he got kicked by Jey then both were trying to go to their corners, Dean lunged at tagged in Seth. Seth ran to the opposite corner and kicked Jimmy out literally so he wouldn't be able to give the tag to Jey.

Moments later, Christian got tagged in and he was on the top turnbuckle to launch, he gave a missile drop kick to Seth. Christian somehow got Seth on the ground and the guys to get on ring side, I was about to yell when I saw Seth wink at me, I immediately understood and just kept up my worried face.

When Christian turned around he kicked Christian and tagged in Dean. I went close to the guys and Roman said, "So is he a bad kisser or not?'

"Oh shut up and focus!" I said, but not so loud so the cameraman would not notice. Then Roman looked ahead and saw Christian going for the pin on Dean. He went in and intervened.

Minutes later I saw Roman and Jimmy on the floor and I went closer to see of the was alright, while Seth helped Dean. Roman nodded i then heard the three count and heard the three count and Special Op come on.

I helped Roman up and we went to the barricade, he helped he over which was unnecessary but much appreciated. He got the belts from Seth and I got Dean's belt, gave it to him and got Seth's and did the same.

When we got to the back I hugged Dean then Seth then Roman said,"What about me?' I hugged him too. "So What's with the hugging? Not that I mind since they are coming from little red herself." Dean asked.

"For beating the crud out of them and mostly Christian." I explained. "So, he's a bad kisser?" They all said, trying to still figure out why was I mad about that.

"What No..." I put a hand over my face. "So if he's not bad kisser. Why are you mad?" I heard a voice say, I looked at the door and saw my brother. "Not my point." I said crossing my arms. "Let's go talk privately, Chris." I said. He nodded we got out and I said,"When are the CDs gonna be ready?"

"In about two days." He answered, then complained. "But I don't understand your need to have 4 CD's and three are with one song, while the other one has all four." I looked at him. "You will see." I went back in the locker room and saw the guys had already changed. "Why can't you just say it straight out?" My brother questioned.

I looked at the screen that had Dolf Ziggler coming out for his match. "Because I don't know exactly what I'll use it for, but I know I will."

"We'll that aside I have commentary when this one finishes and two more." He notified, changing the subject. I nodded. "Do you have a match next?." Roman asked. I sighed and said, "Yea."

"Aj situation bugging you?" Dean asked. "Not that much I'm beginning to realise that if I ignore it and keep my head straight it will effect her more and me less." I answered.

"Oh you bearly saw that." Dean said amused. "Yea." I answered.

"Hey i'ma go get my phone." I said getting up, and leaving the locker room, as I got to mine I heard people talking 'Heyman Axel and Cm Punk' I thought.

".. not subject to your interpretation Paul. I will beat up both Prime Time Players by myself. And I will beat both Prime Time Players by myself. The only thing Curtis Axel has to do is sit on the apron and watch." Said Cm Punk as walked in.

"As you and your pride get beat up." I finished. They three looked at me and then Heyman said, "I get the strategy. And I agree with it and I could understand why you're so mad at the Prime Time Players. Last week was horrible, that's why Curtis Axel came down to the ring." Heyman paused.

I said, "Cause someone's pride was going down." I said but Heyman ignored and said,"But what I don't get whats with all the hostility, back here with us." He made hand movement as he said the last words.

"Alright I'm not gonna miss words on this, Paul. You I trust." He looked at Heyman. "Him I don't." Then he pointed at Axel.

"Why would you say this in 2005 I heard the same about you and I used my best judgement and that was good enough for you then. And it'd be good for you now. Trust me. Trust my best judgement. And in my best judgement Curtis Axel is worthy of your trust."

"Dude! You got alot to learn about.. this person." I interfered looking at Heyman and pointing at Punk. Then I looked at Punk and said, "And you what happened could just be karma giving back."

I left with my phone in hand and as I got back into the room I saw the guys looking at me I sat down and said, "I gave them a piece of my mind. And it was awesome!"

"Someone got feisty." Roman said. "Very." Seth added. "I would never lose that shot to add steam to the pot." I said.

"So you still up for revenge?" Dean asked. "Yea they deserve it for every single shit I've been through." I looked at the screen and said, "Ewww Fand-shit-go!"

They laughed and Chris said, "None of us know your plan so tell us." I nodded. "Well I won't give too much away but it has to do with three songs I sang and wrote."

"Oh really, mind if we hear one?" Seth asked. "No." I got my phone out and found the song and it started to play.

_My demons are my company,  
I'm feeling like a zombie (I'm feeling like a zombie)  
The devil finally got me, hands around my throat  
Trying to make me choke_

I cannot get back what I desired  
So I'll just lay here in this fire  
It was heaven yesterday, how could I throw it away  
Give me one good love cliche  
Give me one more game to play

Seven sins, seven sins, are making my head spin  
In this hell, I'm living in, oh, seven sins  
Seven sins, seven sins, which one will pull me in  
Is there no way I can win, oh, seven sins

Lust, this fairytale sucks, why didn't I give you trust (trust, trust)  
Run the circles of hell, I wonder why I fell, fell in love with you  
I don't understand why I can't find your eternity  
No, never mind, it was heaven yesterday  
How could you throw it away

Seven sins, seven sins, are making my head spin  
In this hell, I'm living in, oh, seven sins  
Seven sins, seven sins, which one will pull me in  
Is there no way I can win, oh, seven sins

Spinning, spinning, round and round  
How could love knock me down  
Got me wrapped up in your spell  
I'm trapped in my own hell

_Seven sins, seven sins, are making my head spin_

_In this hell, I'm living in, oh, seven sins_

_Seven sins, seven sins, which one will pull me in _

_Is there no way I can win, oh, seven sins _

_Sevin sins, seven sins, are making my head spin _

_In this hell, I'm living in, oh, seven sins_

_Seven sins, seven sins, which one will pull me in_

_Is there no way I can win, oh, seven sins_

_1,2,3,4,5,6,7 Sins..._

The guys didn't answer they looked shocker and my brother looked unfazed. I clapped my hand and said, "So now that you know stop asking questions."

"Well someones not proud." Roman said, sarcastically. "I am I just don't want to mention more." I changed subject and said, "Chris you got commentary next." He nodded and left out of the room. I took out the small Nerf gun and shot him on the back.

"Ah, you little bitch." He said looking back. I just laughed and said, "No problem, asshole." The then said, "I'll get you back, Ri." Before leaving.

"So you did that because?" Asked Roman. "It was my see you later surprise." I responded. "You're full of surprises aren't you little red." Said Seth. I nodded, "Uh huh."

I looked at the screen and saw my brother talking to the three in commentary. My brother through the match answered questions and such. "I wonder if he's really medically cleared." I said aloud. "I think he is cause that why he did take a cooling period, but then again someshit must be wrong with his leg." Dean explained.

"Or my brother is right, he is going weak." I offered. The guys nodded. On the screen we saw Ryback tell the referee to stop the match. "What! Is that even legal!" I yelled.

"Cannot continue! He can! He's just bitching!" I yelled. "Now that's a shocker!" Roman said. "Ain't this a first." Seth said amused. "The hell?" Dean questioned shocked. I saw Chris give the Codebreaker to him. "Did he really wave the match?" I asked.

"He really did." The Shield said together. "Well that was, just wow." I said, then I continued. "That was, well he deserved it." Roman said, "Agreed, he should have just left the ring." Then my brother came in and asked, "Did you guys just see that?"

"We all did and that was just shock." I stated plainly. "I had to teach him a lesson, he just did something, that I can't even explain." Chris said. "Oh and your match is when the next one is done."

"Kay." I answered. "Which one is next?" Roman asked. "Punk and Axel vs. Prime Time." Chris notified. I sighed, "Better be interesting." 'Punk better not get hurt.' I thought and said. "You still hung up on him?" Chris asked, in a negative tone, he never liked Punk at the start.

"Uhmm... maybe." I mumbled looking away. "It's better not if I say shit." Chris said also looking at him phone. I'm the start of the match they both argued over who was going in first. Axel was first to go and through the match Punk wanted Axel to tag him and Axel still didn't let him in.

To the ends of the match Axel still hadn't tagged in Punk. Then when Axel his Punk crossbodied Daren and also did a spinning neck breaker to him also. Then Punk gave a high running knee to him when he was in the corner and brought him into the middle of the ring.

Then when we gave the GTS to Darren, Titus came in but Punk flipped him over the ropes and Axel took opportunity and tagged himself in, and pinned Darren. Punk was obviously then argued with Paul before stalking out of the ring.

"Well I gotta go, bye." I announced as I left out of the room, with my phone in hand. When I was close to the Gorilla I accidentally bumped to someone, I looked up and saw it was CM Punk. "Hi." I said in a small voice. He looked angry but then he claimed down.

"Hey, Maria. Sorry. Let me help you up." I reached out my hand he grabbed it and pulled me up, with his other hand on the lower part of my back. When I was back on my feet he let go of me. "Thanks, Punk."

"Any time. Precious cargo." He stated, as he left. I thought, 'Has he forgot what he did to me, already.' I sighed. 'Precious cargo.' Been a long time since he called me that. As I arrived to the Gorilla Position, I saw Alicia Fox already in. And Layla waiting for me.

"Let's go." She said. I nodded.

_Here she comes again  
Like good medicine  
Every step she takes  
My blood is flowin'  
Her legs go on and on for days_

I walked down the ramp and then I high-fived Layla. I got into the ring, the bell then rang. In the beginning Alicia tried to pin me twice but stopped her by doing the sit-out Jawbreaker, she got in the corner I did the Corner Foot Choke on her and I let her get up went she was in the middle of the ring I go her pinned by a Diving Clothesline.

Just as that happened I heard Aj's theme. 'Really?' I thought. I saw in the corner of my eye that Layla was smiling in Aj' direction. 'Weird.'

Aj came out with Big E. "What now?" I questioned to no one in particular. "Hi, Ria. Hi, RiRi!" She said. "Now last Smackdown you tried to assassinate my character. And I didn't appreciate that. But you know what they say about living in glass houses, and throwing stones. No, you don't want to do it. See I said it before and i'll say it again. Your just trash."

"Oh, i'm trash?" I yelled. She really is delusional. "I know it. This guys knows it." She pointed it at Big E. "And all these people are about to know it because, I don't know if you remember those unsavory 'modeling pictures' before you came to the WWE. When you where broke and you were young and desperate."

"Well I brought one." She put her arm up the titantron. And a picture appeared, of me in a bathing suit and fish net leggings, that were red. But I was so to say obese. "Oh really? That all you got?" I said.

"That is definitely tonight's nightmare. Sorry everybody. I'm sorry you cannot unsee that, but this is a unnecessary measure. Because I want to remind you where you came from Maria. And after you lose your rematch at Money in the Bank. Where your gonna end up. Again." She then blew a kiss.

"Oh really?" I said as I put my arms up. I heard Layla say stuff but I ignored her.

I got into the locker room and said, "I'm back." "How you take the situation?" I heard my brother ask. "She serious. I can't belive she's that childish. I she that desperate to keep the title?" I rambled as I sat down next to Roman.

"Looks like it." Roman answered. "Just ignore it, if you pay attention she'll get what she wanted." Dean said. "You're right. I'ma shower." I said as I got my bag, from when I passed by the locker room and luckily no one was there.

"Want som-" Said The Shield together. "No!" Chris and I said together. "There ain't gonna be someone looking at my sister like that." Chris said loud and clear. The guys then shut up.

When I got out of the shower I was in Electric Blue skinny jeans, black boots, and a black spaghetti shirt and a white hoodie. "Hey, Ri. The guys and I thought if we should go and as a sorry you can get a movie so we can all watch at our room, for last weeks. Shopping spree-cut off." I nodded. "That's great. And I know whats next: No chickflicks!" I said the last part in a guys voice.

I got my bag in and said,"I'm going to go get water i'll meet you guys at the truck." They nodded I set out to got to the parking lot but not, before seeing I had forgotten my phone at the gorilla. I got close and I heard talking. ".. here a little hint. It's not Maria with that horrible dye jab and it's not... not definitely any of you five." I heard one on the Bella twins say. I think it was Nikki. "What about Maria with the horrible dye job?" I asked coming up.

"Well for starter this is not any of-" I interrupted a Bella. "It is since my name is mentioned." I saw on the floor that a cargo cart had only two of its wheels secure. I smirked. I went around the group of Divas and she said, "Well now that I see your leaving, ill just say in a different conversation. You are a-" As I knew what came next I kicked the safely of the two front wheels and push it to the Bellas. They tumbled to the side and tripped. I saw they were in one piece and said:

"End of convo, Bitch." I walked off.

* * *

**Sorry for the OC of the Characters! Oh and I'll let you guys say which movie they w****ould watch! I'm thinking maybe something like:**

**21 Jump Street, Devil, Salt, Columbiana, She's the man, Just go with it, and others but remember you guys can pick the movie!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I couldn't figure out how to write this chapter, sorry if this chapter sucks! But there is Randy Orton in it.**

* * *

**Monday after Raw **

**NO POV**

"What is taking her so long?" Roman said as he sat the back of the SUV, very impatient. "She has been the store for like an hour and just to rent like what one movie!" Chris Jericho complained, The Shield and Chris Jericho were waiting for Maria. She was going to get a movie for them to watch as a make up for them cutting off her shopping time.

"If she's not out in like five minutes I'm going to go inside and see what's the problem, I mean seriously there is hardly anyone in the store." Dean said determined. "Dude, is it me or is Seth sleeping or is he dead?" Roman questioned like a child, as they looked at Seth with curiosity. Seth was in sitting position but with eyes closed, and not moving, he hadn't said a word or move for the last what-so-ever time.

"No, I'm awake and alive. Thanks for the concern Ro." Seth said, still in the same position. "For a sec I though you were dead." Roman said relaxing.

Just then Maria came out the Rental Store, there was a guy right behind her she clearly looked uncomfortable. The car was parked a few ways down the side of the store so the guys couldn't hear or see, what was happening in the front.

"Can you just leave me alone? I'm going back to where, my brother and friends are waiting at." She tried to take a step forward but then the guys got her by the arm and said, "If you got more friends why can't you have another?" He spoke.

"Because they are the ones I belong with. Now. Let. Go. Or. I. Will. Scream." Maria said as she tried to get from his grip. "Well little woman I don't see no little family coming around so might as well give it up."

"Turn around and then you will." Said Chris as he and the other three got in his sight. "No thanks, this little kitten here has lots on exhibition to see and more to come." He said. He leaned in to give himself some mouth to mouth action with Maria but no way. She turned away and said, "Rot in hell you motherfucking piece of shit."

That angered the guy, in one swift motion, Maria was lying on the ground hand on cheek, and then guy was being brutally attacked by Roman, Chris, and Dean. "No guys! Stop it! Now!" Maria ordered as Seth had picked her up. "Ria, that cheek of yours looks swollen, I better separate them while you get back to the car." Seth said.

"What!? Hell no! That's bullshit! I'm separating the guys!" Maria got to them and grabbed Chris' arm as he was going to punch the guy. "Chris, stop it! Guys! Please?!" Maria said. They stopped and she looked at them. "I'm fine! Let's go." She said. They got back up while the other guy tried to get up. Chris then said, "No, you're not fine! And after what this guy was doing he has no fucking right to live!"

"Let's just go. Let's forget this happened. Please?" Chris gave a hateful look to the guy then nodded. Then pulled Maria into a hug. "Just remember no one will ever get away with that ever again, because you will always deserve better." He kissed the top of her forehead.

Just as they where going for the turn to get to the car the group heard the guys heard the beaten man say, "Bitch." Maria saw Roman rush past them and go for the guy, the others grabbed hold of Roman from going any further.

"No Roman calm down! The words from him mean shit anyway! Just calm down!" I looked at him he just said looking at the guy who was on the floor, "Like she said, 'Rot in hell you motherfucking piece of shit.'" He turned around and got to the car.

When the everyone had already gotten in the car Seth said, "So Ri what did you pick out?" Even if it was the worst time to ask, no one objected just tried to get there mind to something else. 'Leave it to Seth Rollins to change the subject.' Thought Maria.

"I got a Just go with it and a..." The first words of Maria's sentence was clear but the last was not even heard. "What was the second one?" Seth questioned. "Oh the second one, its uh a Spanish movie." I said awkwardly.

"Is it a good movie? 'cause Spanish doesn't exactly go with me." Dean joined in the convo. "From what I see yea, but I picked it cause it had two-no three hot guys on the cover and it sounded pretty cool." Maria said.

Dean groaned, "Is it chick flick cause we told you not to.." "No, and don't worry it has a nice chick for you guys." Maria said it looking specifically at the guy in the back. The certain Samoan had put the past event in the back of his mind and got lured in on the conversation and became a spectator, as well as Maria's brother.

"Oh, really?" Roman pipped up. "Yep." Saying it like no big deal. "Well can we understand what they are saying because last time I remember I didn't take spanish you did." Chris commented, diving his way through the hotel parking lot.

"Yea, English subtitles." She confirmed. Then her phone buzzed, she checked it and it read:

_'Call me I got news for you.'_

Maria smirked, "Who texted you?" Asked Chris, curious to the reaction that the message had given her. Maria didn't even realize the came to a stop. "Just a friend." She lied, 'If Any of the guys knew who it was they would be even more angrier then what happened back there.' She thought.

Chris knew there was more to it but he let it slide. "Hey guys I'm going to call someone I'll catch up at the room." Said Maria. The guys looked at her and Dean said, "You sure?" She nodded. "But if you don't come to the room in five I'll come down and get you." Said Chris, he apparently didn't want a re-run to what happened. She nodded and said, "Yea, yea."

The guys took that as the cue to leave they got their bags and left. Maria sighed and said to herself ,"What did this guy do now?" She called him.

"Hey, Mark what did you want to tell me?" She listened intently, "So Dolf came out too?" She asked the guy on the other line. "Not bossing you around or anything but just -" She got interrupted. "No you can just forget about it and what I told you. I'm just warning you." She stated.

"Yea, I know you can. But now I think you can just forget about what I had to do with the situation. So you don't have to bring me into it." The guy in the other side agreed and then Maria said, "Ok I don't know you don't know me. So -" She got interrupted again. "Ok fine, Bye." She hung up.

Maria got her bag and locked the car. As she got out and into the lobby people turned to her, then she remembered the bruise, all she did was walk faster. Then Maria saw someone she didn't necessary want to see. 'Oh Shit.' She thought.

She going to turn around but it was too late. "Maria?" She then looked at him, Randy Orton. "Umm...hi?" She said, as she covered her injured cheek with her hand. "What happened to you?" Randy asked looking at Maria with concern, as he got close to her.

"Nothing." Said Maria, very quickly. "Look Maria. I know what happened last time and I'm sorry, but that" Randy said referring to Maria injured cheek. "does not look like nothing." She sighed and said, "I better not tell you, look I got to go to my room."

Maria was going to get around Randy but she was stopped by him. "Maria, I know that what happened last time and that didn't sit good between us. But can you tell me what happened?" He asked, Maria wondered 'Why does he care so much?'

"I just had a bad encounter with some stranger but the guys came in so everything alright. And if you're that worried between what happened we should talk about this some other time. Bye." Maria rushed then pushed past Randy, and he made no move to go after her. He just watched her leave.

When Maria was nearly getting in the room she bumped to Roman who was heading out. "Oh shit Ria, sorry." She was caught by the waist, just before she fell. "It's okay." She nodded and got back in the hotel room. "So what we watching first, princess?" Roman asked.

"Ummm, how bout what would happen if I also brought twilight into the movies we will watch." Maria said it awkwardly, then continued as she saw the guys were about to whine, in threating tone, "You guys cut off my shopping time, I will not permit that."

The guys got the point, well everyone except Dean as he complained, "Do we have to watch that movie?" She got close to him and said, "Why not?" Dean heard the tone in her voice and decided to back off. "Oh never mind."

Maria nodded and said, "Ok then." When Maria already put in the movie, she sat on the couch. Maria sat in the middle of the couch, Roman on her right, Chris on her left, Dean on another chair next to Chris, and Seth also in a separate chair but next to Roman.

First we saw Just go with it, Maria heard the guys whistle and Roman say, "Fuckin' hot!" She glared at him and he looked at her with a knowing glance. Maria then asked, "What?" Then he said, "Nothing." He turned to the screen and so did she.

Then when Danny mentioned that Palmer was the distraction Maria instantly felt Deja vu. "Don't think of it." She told Chris. Maria was going to cover her brothers mouth as she saw he was about to say something. She did so and sent him a glare he then said, "Ok I wont say."

We laughed through the rest of the movie. Then when it was done Maria said, "Intermission. Do what you gotta do people next movie in five." She stated as she got up. "Why did she talk like that?" Roman asked no one in specific.

"That's my crazy sister, Maria Louise Irvine." Chris said, as he went to the small table next to the TV. "Yo, Ria what we seeing next?" Boomed Seth as he sat down. Maria laughed at that, "Great way to get my attention. Oh and we are seeing Ladron que Roba a Ladron. fo yo info."

"Is it good?" Dean asked, he tossed Maria a Hershey's bar. "I think so its gotta be good." "Better be, I have never seen a Spanish movie ever." Roman commented. "And now you will. The intermission is ova so people get yo ass on yo seat!" Maria said going back to director person. The guys laughed.

"Dang! Look at him! He's so ding-dang-delicious!" I said, I looked at the screen that showed Gabriel Soto as Anival Cano. "That's nothing." Said Roman. "Wow, Ria you seriously drooling over that guy?" Seth said. "He's just-so beautiful." I said. Then the guys made a face. "In the future never call a man beautiful, ever." Said Dean.

We looked at the movie and scenes later when Rafaela robbed a car by using metal stick that was tied to her upper leg with a lacey band Roman said, 'Fucking hot!" Seth whistled. Dean was making very inappropriate comments. "I want a round with that." I heard my brother say. "Ok, eww." I looked at Chris. "What? Now you know how I feel when you where making the equivalent of Ambrose' comments about Alejandro and Anival. So I have a right."

As I put on New Moon, I felt someone staring at me. I turned and saw it was Roman, "Lose something over here, Ro?" I asked. He just shrugged, I pressed play, the guys were seated. I was still wearing high heels and I tripped. And fell right next to Roman, "We have got to stop meting like this." I heard, Roman say.

"Yea, its becoming a habit." I said, I but my legs on Chris's lap. "Really, Maria Irvine." I heard my brother say, chuckling. "Yea." I said. The move played, in the since where Edward leaves Bella I said, "If I was her I would call him every dirty name in the book." "If I was her I would take a knife and lighter, I mean she's going alone with a bloodsucking leech. Alone."

Through the movie we all kept saying if I was her or if I was him. "If I was her if I would jump him there and then." I said, as I saw Bella hang out with Jacob. "I were you I would jump Roman Reigns," Roman said, looking at me. "If I were you I would stop being jealous." I countered. I then looked saw Jacob take off his shirt when Bella fell off the Motorcycle. "Sweet Cheese that is a gods gift." I said.

"Ria, that is a cent of what I have." Roman said. "Really?" I asked. "Yep, care to have a sneak peak or the trailer." Roman said. "We hate to kill your moment but, you guys need to shut up." Chis said, the other two nodded. "Fine, fine." Me and Roman said together.

* * *

I looked myself in mirror and saw the air brush foundation did work, as I planned. "Hey guys do you think its noticeable?" I turned around and the guys looked at me they said it was fine and I should stop being paranoid. I just didn't want a scandal to go off because of the bruise.

And even if it did happen on Monday and it was now Friday the guy left a mark like if he had whipped me, literally. "Well, I can't help it." My phone buzzed. I checked it and I was surprised from who it was from, Randy.

_'Hey, want to go to catering with me? Don't worry Cody and Ted won't be there.'_

I thought about it for a moment. "Guys I'm going to meet Layla at catering. See ya." I said. I was in my ring gear. I got my phone and left. I texted Randy saying:

_'I'm on my way.'_

I also texted Layla to steer clear of my brother. I hated lying at my brother and the other guys but then I didn't want them to fight. I got to catering and I saw Randy at siting a table looking at his phone he had his ring gear on and a jacket also. He had only a can of Monster on the table.

I got a can of Coke and I sat down to where Randy was sitting at. I then said, "HI." Then he looked up and said, "Hey." I saw a few people looking at us but I ignored it. I looked over to one of TVs that were turned on around the area. I saw Cm Punk into the ring.

I glared at him remembering to what happened last time we met. "What's wrong?" Randy asked me. I looked at him and shrugged, "Nothing." "How did you get away from your brother?" Randy asked.

"I told him that Layla was meeting me here." I said. I changed to subject, "So why do you hang out with Cody and Ted as I never heard that Legacy is coming back?"

"Vince thinks its better to get Legacy back, Ted wants to put his career back on top, and with MITB getting closer, Cody says that if he wins, he knows Sandow will hold grudge on him somehow." He explained, taking a drink from the Monster.

"And are you looking forward to winning the contract for the WWE Championship?" I asked him. "Yea, and I know I will win. Are ready to get back your title?" He asked. I nodded, "AJ has gotta learn one way or another alot of people do." I summed, he looked confused at the last part.

"What happened to you on Monday?" Randy questioned looking at me seriously. I instinctively cupped my injured cheek. "Like I said I had a bad encounter but luckily the guys stopped the situation before it would get much worse." I said it like if it was no big deal.

He nodded. I heard Cm Punk on the screen mention John Cena. It was weird how my ex-boyfriend could mention my other ex-boyfriend with such ease, and not have and visual or auditory hate directed to him considering what happened.

"What are you thinking about?" I heard Randy ask. I looked at him, "Oh nothing." "Its doesn't seem like nothing considering you clearly have something against Cm Punk." He said. 'Didn't he know me and Phil were in a relationship?'

"Didn't you know Punk and I were together?" I asked genuinely curious. "Yea I did, I just want to know what you have against him now."

"Oh, it's just that it's weird how calm Cm Punk can say John Cena's name so easy considering the happenings." I said, thinking. I looked straight into Randy's eyes and saw a flash of anger and.. guilt? I mentally shook my head, 'I must be imagining stuff' I thought.

Then I heard Punk say that when someone tells him to follow a set of rules his first instinct is to break every single one of those rules. I then thought of if there were just things not in need to be said because you know shouldn't do it will he still break them?

I shook my head and said to Randy, "Where's Ted and Cody?" He then answered, "Ted, I have no idea and Cody, with Sandow." I gave an 'Oh'. "You where with Cena?" He asked. I didn't see that coming,"Uhh yea. It didn't go very well. If you don't mind me asking you seeing anyone?" Now that question I wasn't expecting it just came out of my mouth.

"No, not right now. Are you with any of the guys from The Shield?" I asked, I pretty much choked on the Coke and said after properly swallowing the soda. "Uh no, why?" "It's just they were very protective of you last time."

"Yea, that happens.. alot." I said. "They're like brother's to me." He nodded. "I see you have a match against Christian? What do you think about what I did to him last time?"

"Well I was shocked that a little thing like you could be so explosive." He said. "Dude, my ex-best friend is Aj fucking Lee. I'm no fucking lesser than her, got that?" He chuckled and nodded, "Yes, your majesty whatever you say." Leaned in slightly as a bow and did the hand movement. I laughed, then my phone rang and I knew who it was my brother.

"Hi, Chris. What's up?" I said.

"Well you should come to your locker room and see for yourself." He said, which instantly go me curious.

"I'll be there, see ya." I told him.

"Ok, bye." He said, hanging up.

I looked at Randy and said, "I gotta go, see what my brother needs to show me." "Ok, see you later." He said. I nodded and left to the locker room.

I heard people talking it was Paul Heyman and Cm Punk. "...practically guaranteed to become the WWE Champion. You got to have eyes in the back of your head which means... I'm not saying you need me but, just one more time, one more night, we walk down the aisle together we walk away with the briefcase"

I saw the guys in the corner of the hall, eavesdropping of course, I winked at them, signaled at them to leave they did. I heard Punk interrupt Paul. "I appreciate the concern, I really do that you're looking after me I appreciate it-" "Yes!" Paul intervened.

"As your friend, please, please stay out of it." I then saw Paul look at Punk and say, "Okay, okay I'm gonna go. Kay good luck tonight." Paul got out and I slipped in untouched by Heyman, which was surprising. Heyman was always vigilant.

"You shouldn't trust him, it's Paul Heyman we're talking about." I said, walking in the room. "Why are you telling me this?" Punk asked suspiciously. "Well, I just wanted to warn you. And since I'm not appreciated I'm leaving." I snapped. Then his hand got my wrist and I looked at him. "What?" I asked.

"I'm sorry." He said. "To late for that don't you think." I countered as I got out of his grip and left the locker room. I went to The Shield's locker room, it was messed up staying in mine considering I shared it with two guys and one is my ex.

"You seriously look pissed." Chris noted. "I know, now shut up." Fell on the couch, I just thought and closed my eyes. "Wanna talk?" Chris asked. "No." I told him. I looked at the screen which The Usos theme came on.

The Shield came on the titantron and Seth said how The Usos got lucky last Smackdown. How The Shield is more focused, and stronger than they have ever been. Roman stated how it will take more than luck to take the Tag Team Titles.

Seth spoke about putting Christian in his place, he referred that The Shield was what dominance looked like in 2013. He also mentioned that he is going to be in the bank, to believe that and to believe in The Shield.

I got up and said, "My match is next." I got up and headed to he door. "I'll go with you." Chris volunteered. He walked me to the Gorlilla where Layla was waiting for me. I looked at my brother and saw he was giving Layla a dirty look. I raised an eyebrow at him, with a questioning glance.

He just said, "Nothing. I'll get going." Chris said, hugging me and kissing my forehead then he left. Alicia was in the ring so Layla and I went out.

_Here she comes again_

_Like good medicine_

_Every step she takes_

_My blood is flowin_

_Her legs go on and on for days_

As we got down to the ring, they had a replay to what happened last time Alicia and I went against each other, and when Aj interrupted, too. I looked at Layla something was off about her, she looked around as if expecting some shit.

The match started and Alicia had the upper hand, but I got her by charging at her once I she put me in a corner. She fell back I did the Split Legged Fist Drop in the middle of the ring. I got up to let her gain herself. Then I had an idea I saw her get on her knees and I twisted her arm put it behind her back. I put my knee on her legs that so she couldn't kick or something. My free arm went around her neck.

I heard Aj's song I looked over to the ramp but kept my stance. I only loosened my hold on Alicia's neck and a bit on the arm. She skipped around I kept my eyes on her as much as possible, I had enough of Alicia's struggles and pushed her, she fell face forward. I looked at Aj, she stood in the front of the ring.

I got Alicia and put her on the ropes her arms out of the ring and one leg was in the back of the bottom rope, I grabbed her free leg and twisted it, Alicia look very much in pain, then I yelled, "You gonnna tap out yet?"

She shook her head, I just twisted it harder, she then nodded. The reff had seen and heard both and the bell rang. Lillian announced me as winner and I yelled for a microphone, a stage hand gave it to me and then I spoke looking at AJ.

"What I did now is only the begging for you. Dead is what you were, what you are and what you will be. Like I said this is only the begging. You thought you where better, but all I see written all over is pathetic, worthless, unwanted, lying, selfish, bitch of a person, and the list goes on.

Even with all that worthlessness there is only one good this that you have done. Madness is what you brought into my life because, 'There is no great genius without a mixture of madness.' At Money in the Bank you wont see the even minimal to what you have witnessed me do. Aj Lee along with the whole WWE Universe will not see the Maria they usually see. They will see the characteristics of revengeful killer."

I got closer to the front of the ring and said, "Aj Lee; You think you're crazy wait 'till you see what I will do to you. It will be something that will haunt, your miserable life forever. When you lose the title, you will have suffered in my bare hands, The Devil's Angel, brought from Hell to curse.." I pointed at AJ. "You, and all who did me wrong."

In a swift move I dropped the mic, and ran to AJ, to the back. She was quick I lost her in the arena hall somehow. "Where is AJ Lee?" I asked sharply, at a stage hand. "I don't know." He said. I ran off, I saw Stephanie McMahon.

"Maria, I need to talk to you." I got up to her hand said, "Yea?" I said. She looked at me, and said, "What happened out there was a bit out of hand, you should have taken it easier on Alicia Fox." She said. "What I did was to show AJ a least an inch what will happen to her on Sunday." I stated. "But the language was intense. That was not you and it is very concerning in my opinion. So I need you to calm down."

"Aj is going to suffer all who did me harm will also. She did things I was not even I could imagine when we were best friends. So if-" I got interrupted as I heard loud voices calling to me. I saw The Shield and Chris got to our direction. "Ria, what happened out there that was not you, at all." Chris said.

"Well your going to see that alot when I fight now. Deal. With. It." I snapped. "Hold her." I heard another voice say. I was being pinned down and a sharp pain on my shoulder and then saw my vision fade to black.

"What? The Hell?" I said as I sat straight up. I saw I was in The Shield locker room. And the guys were looking at me. "What Happened?" I asked. "The McMahon's approved the Doctor of using a sedative on you to knock you out." Dean explained. "What you guys approved of that?" I asked.

"No, but it was necessary to calm you down. What happened to you?" Roman asked. "It was necessary to show Aj how lethal I get. But don't worry I wont do that only if it's necessary, or when provoked." I looked at the screen it showed what happened past week on the WWE App, Dolf told Aj to stop the her whole situation between me and her. And that they would be a power couple, together.

I breathed in and out. "Can we go now?" The guys nodded. I got my stuff and we went to the car once I was done getting safely in my seat, I fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**My Word pad was not working, but don't worry this chap is very promising for all the Mandy fans. Thank you for the reviews and all those who reviewed and a thank you to Kdaniels270 for following this story.**

* * *

"So you have not done the plan of yours yet?" Chris asked. "Yep." I said. I heard him walk to the door and I asked, "Where are you going?" I tuned around and saw him say, "What are you a cop?" He then rushed out.

I looked in my bag and didn't find my CD. "Shit, Chris." I said quietly. So I texted him:

'You better not get caught'

'Yea,yea.' He answered back.

I put my phone back and I turned around to do so. "Ar-""Ahhh!" I screamed, I tuned around and saw the three guys at the door laughing. "Shit, you guys scared me." I said, they still laughed even harder, "Not funny."

"It was, Ria. It was." Said Roman. "Haha It was very funny. So what where you saying?" I asked. "I See you just agreed that it was funny. And we came to get you and bring to our locker room, Punk and Heyman are going to be here." Dean said,

"So.." I trailed. "So, we are going to prevent you from going something you will regret on live television." Roman said. "But, I don't want to walk." I wined. "You won't need to." Roman said, putting me over his shoulder.

"Ro! Put me down!" I yelled. "That's very untempting, and I blame it on the black short ass shorts, you're wearing." He said. "At least can I have my phone and bag so I can text my brother, to let him know that I'm being kidnapped?" I persuaded.

"All ready done." Dean and Seth said, Dean waved my phone, and Seth threw my purse in the air. "This ain't kidnapping we are just moving you by force to another location." Roman said.

"Ugh! Are we there yet?" I asked. "Yep." They all said together. Roman put me on the couch, Dean and Seth gave me my phone and purse. I turned on the Tv and Raw had already started. Jerry 'The King' Lawler was explaining how the WWE App now had a poll to grade Vickie Gurrero's job as Managing Supervisor. I went to the App on my phone.

"Do you think I should pass her or fail?" I asked, no one is particular. "I say Fail, she wouldn't need to give a speech, if she would Pass. Fail." Dean said, also on his phone. I looked at Seth and Roman, "Pass or Fail?" I asked.

"Fail." They said together. Just then there was a knock on the door and I opened it and I saw it was my brother. He gave me the phone and I sat back down while he got in. "Why did you need his phone?" Chris asked.

"I don't need to tell you." I said, typing away in the phone, Dolf forgot to put a password on his phone. 'Idiot.' I thought. I typed away for like five minites and then I gave it to Chris. "Here." I said. "I'll go, but you owe me." He said, I nodded he left.

"Now all I have to do is wait." I said. "Wait, for what?" They asked. "Something."

I was talking with Dean when I looked over to the Tv and then it showed, Aj talking to Big E. And Dolf Ziggler approached. Aj greeted Dolf,"Baby, Hi." She hugged him but he didn't hug back. 'Someone heard the CD.' I thought.

"I missed you." Aj said, but Dolf was looking at Big E. "E give us a second." Dolf said. Big E didn't move and Aj said, "Yea, could you, keep an eye out for Witchy-bitch for me?" Big E agreed and he left.

Aj put her title on the near by staircase. "Babe, what's wrong?" "What's wrong? Don't you mean what's right? I mean you weren't with me on Monday Night Raw or Friday Night Smackdown for my match and I still won 'cause i'm really good whateve's. Nothing to do with our pact that we had to be Champion/Champion, power couple, running this place. No,no,no,no. This is about you, you follow Maria for some un-known reason. This is about you right?" Dolf rushed.

"No, baby." Aj cooed. "Come on, you know that my first priority, my only priority, is for you and me to walk out Money in the Bank, you as Heavyweight Champion, me as Divas Champion. I'll do anything to make sure that happens. Tell me you are willing to do the same." Aj said.

Dolf still had that look on his face, and I knew that what I did worked. "Come on baby, don't you want to go all the way?" She asked. "Yea, I want to go all the way." He smirked. "All the way to my third World Heavyweight championship." Then they kissed.

The foam cup in my hand was crushed in one movement. I was bothered they kissed. "Did Maria see that?" Chris asked, coming in the room. The guys nodded.

"Did you put back the phone?" I asked, "Yea, just now." He said. I smiled. 'Okay, so we're still going to make it." "Make what?" They all asked. "Ugh nothing, now let's go you're match is next, guys." We walked out of the locker room, The Shield had their titles with them.

I asked Chris went he said we was going to meet up with Sheamus and RVD at catering, "Can you get me coffee when you're coming back?" He nodded and then I yelled as he left, "Tell Sheamus and Rob I said hi."

We got to the Club level of the arena. And the guys and I showed up, but let Roman and Dean go to the ring. "Let's go back to the Locker Room." Dean said. Then we got to the door of The Shield's Locker Room. Once we sat down and I tuned on the TV, Dean asked, "You trust Layla?"

"Huh?" I said, not the brightest response but, the question was sudden. "You trust Layla? That chick that goes with you to the ring." He said. "Uhh, yea. She's my best friend, pretty much like Aj was. Why are you asking?" I questioned. "It's just that I haven't heard you mention her, and I hardly see you with her." Dean answered.

"I do hang out with her pretty much when I get the chance, and?" I prompted. "And, there's something suspicious about her, so we think you should keep an eye on her." Dean said. "And what's that thing that's serious?" I asked. "There's something, just keep an eye on her."

"Ok, then. But she's my best friend" I said that as my attention went to the TV. Roman and Brodus Clay were the legal ones in the match, and Brodus had tried to pin Roman but failed at two. Moments later they both were going to make the tag to the there partners, Roman made it first to Seth.

Seth jumped over the ropes and Brodus then tagged Sweet-T and at first Sweet-T had the upper hand I worried when both Roman and Seth we're on the ground of the ring, and Sweet-T was still standing.

When Sweet-T practically rolled himself at Seth I was worried. But Seth got back on track he slammed Sweet-T on the ropes. He pushed Brodus off the ropes. Seth got on the closest top rope from Sweet-T and as he was about to hit Sweet-T, Sweet-T got out of the way but then Seth make a quick comeback without getting hurt.

As Seth came back Sweet-T gave him a Chokebomb. He went for the pin and I then said, "Crap." "Give it time." Dean said. And just as the ref was going to say three Seth powered out. As Seth was gaining power Sweet-T dodged Seth and Seth went between the ropes crashing on to Brodus.

Since Seth tagged Roman before the launch Roman dived in and speared Sweet-T. And the ref got all the way to three. "Yes!" I said high-fiving Dean who said, "I told you so."

"Whatever." I said. "No, not whatever." He answered back. The screen showed that Mark Henry and John Cena will be Face-to-Face next. "Hold on I got to make a call." I said standing and dialing the number. "Yes." The guy said on the other line. "It's me Maria." I said.

"Oh, why are you calling? I thought we had a deal you don't know me I don't know you." He said. "Well yes, but I called to remind you not to even mention me." I said. "I'll try but it's not a promise." He said. "Fine, but-" I heard him hang up. "That fucking prick." I cursed.

"Who's a fucking prick?" The Tag Team Champions said approaching. "No one in particular." I said. "So you're saying. Someone is a fucking prick but not a certain person." Roman said.

"Your point?" I asked. "My point is you could have just said, 'Someone.'" Roman explained. "Yea, yea. Whatever." I said, waving my hand. "Don't whatever me." Roman warned. "Or what?" I challenged. "Or something just let me think of it." He said, I laughed.

I then got a text from my brother he said he would return when is match was done. I texted back that i was okay with that. Then I tuned my attention to the screen. "For Ten years I've starved, and there is one thing that can satisfy my hunger." Mark started.

"You brought me out here to talk about a damned Snickers bar? Grab it and shut the hell up!" John rushed quickly. I tried not to laugh, then I said, "Anybody want to go with me to catering?" I asked.

They agreed I made sure I had everything so I could go straight to my match, from catering. We walked out the locker room to our destination. I didn't see him so I guessed he was getting ready for his match.

The guys got what they wanted and I just got cheese cake. And texted my brother that I was at catering and I texted Chris that I was at Catering. He said that he knew and that he was getting ready.

We got to the table and almost tripped as I got there then I said, "Oe rey n mun." "What?" Roman and Dean asked. "Oh nothing." I said trying to change subject. "Kawng peng." I heard Seth say in a low voice. "Nga omum fi?'u li?'fya?" I asked. He nodded,"Peng awsiteng fnu." I nodded. "Mllte." "Okay, what hell are you guys saying?" Roman asked, confused. "Nothing." Seth and I said at once.  
"Yea right you two talked in some other language I can't understand." Dean noted. "Well now we are going to talk in English, for now." Seth said. "Better, I couldn't understand a word you two said. Was it about me?" Roman asked, looking at me.  
"No, not yet." I said, smirking. "Messed up." I think I heard Roman say.

"Whatever suits your ego." I said. I looked at my phone and saw something interesting,"On-" I stopped my talk as I saw Mark Henry give a Cheap Shot to John Cena. John then fought back and then John had Mark over his shoulders, but John had to go down considering the Worlds Strongest Man's weight.

Henry then gave Cena The World's Strongest Slam. Then moments later Stephanie McMahon's tweet came up. Then I said, "I wonder if she will lose her job." I said out loud. "She will." The guys said.

"Little Red, looks like two people need to talk to you." Dean said. As he nodded towards, the direction behind me. I looked and I saw Stephanie McMahon with Triple H right behind them.

Once they were in front of us Stephanie said, "Hello Maria, we need to talk to you." I stood up and I said, "Hi." I said nervously, standing up. "Let's go talk privately." She said, I sent a look to the guys and then followed them.

As soon as we got to as secluded hall but still where someone could see us. "Has your brother talked to you about the tour?" Hunter asked. I was confused, "What tour?" I asked.

"He didn't tell you?" He asked. "Uhh no." I was confused why wouldn't my brother tell me he had a tour. "Well, your brother has a tour with Fozzy. He will be leaving a week after Money in the Bank, and might come back maybe until mid October, of this year." She stopped talking, "And?" I asked I knew there was more to it.

This time Hunter spoke, "We need to know now who you will be traveling with. Here is the list of those who need a partner, these are the ones who need one temporarily." He said pointing at one column then to another.

I looked at the names in the column of people to need a partner. I saw one name in particular, I looked over to the guys they were looking over to us. I looked back at the paper, and said, "I...

"Ria, why don't you just tell your brother?" Layla asked. We were in her locker room and I was pretty much ignoring my brother and The Shield. I have gotten calls and texts from the guys and some from Randy, I guess he now knows... "I can't he'll think I'm crazy or someshit, and why should I tell him? He didn't tell me about his tour." Layla looked at me, "Our match is next, let's go." She said, it was like she didn't just hear me tell her something that would be the Scandal of the Year. "Fine." I said, when we got the Gorilla, we saw The Bellas, were already out for commentary, and so was AJ and Alicia.

I was in the ring and saw Aj flip the bird at me to I was to charge but the reff stopped me. 'Stupid reff.' I thought. During the match I saw a moment when I could attack Aj. I launched, I did, but I did not use claws or slaps, I punched and kicked.

She got away to the farthest point from me but I ran to her and speared her. I started to attack her. Until the reff separated me from her. I was not going to take no for an answer, but today would be an exception.

"Hey, Ri I need to go I'll call you later." Layla said as she left, when she saw the most recent people I have ignored. I just ignored them and walked to my shared locker room. "Come on Ria! Stop ignoring us and start talking. Please!" Chris yelled. I then turned around, "You really want to know?"

"Yes." He said, then I sighed and I explained, "You never told me or mentioned anything about your tour with Fozzy." I crossed my arms. He then said, "I'm sorry about that I just-just knew that you would be mad and you would worry about that when I was away."

I looked at him and he continued, "You're hiding something too aren't you?" Chris asked. I started to compartmentalize. "No." I started to walk away. "Who did you pick to travel with you when I'm on tour?" Chris asked, as he came into the locker room, ignoring Cm Punk who was on the phone. I guessed the other three guys wanted to give us space.

"Look Chris. I'm going to change so out!" I said. I wanted to avoid the situation. "But what about him?" Chris asked, referring to Cm Punk who was still talking but looking over to us. I just pushed him out and slid down the door with my back to it. "Ria, we'll wait in the car." I heard Chris say. "No! Just go i'll get a ride, with someone." I said. "Mar-" I interrupted him. "No! Give me some space!" I yelled.

"Ugh! Fine!" Chris gave up and I heard them walk away. I sighed, "I'm screwed." I got up and changed not caring of Punk was in the room or not. When I was done I just left the locker room. I walked around doing nothing, and it was pretty much already the end of Raw. I saw Randy just coming back from his match but it nothing to make him yell my name. "Hey." I said.

"Hey, is it true what I heard from our boss' themselves?" He asked. "Yea." I said, he was right in front of me. "What the problem?" He asked. "My brother I haven't told him, and he didn't tell me about his tour. And I won't because I don't want him to start a fight with you or vice."

"I will try not to get in a fight with him. Where is he anyways?" Randy asked. "He left with the guys and I need a ride to the hotel." I explained. "I could give you a lift, just let me change. And we can get to know each other a bit more considering we will travel together." He said as we went to his locker room.

When Randy was done taking a quick shower, and changing, we left to his car. Just as we got to his car and as he opened the passenger door for me, I slipped he caught me with one arm supporting my back and the other on my hip. We were so close, I could smell his cologne. I looked into his eyes, I saw him lean in and our lips touched. I adomadicly responded. But then I pulled back, and stood up properly. "Oh shit! I'm so sorry. I don't know what got over me!" I tried to explain. "No! It's alright!" Randy answered, "Look I'm the one that should be sorry, but remember the offer is still open." He motioned a hand to his car.

"Thank you." I said, as I got in.

* * *

**Look at that! Randy and Maria kissed! Did anybody see SmackDown? I did and here is a spoiler for that chapter! Which is not next! Maria will punch Layla on live TV. **


	7. Chapter 7

**School coming up so I will try to update when I can. This chap is post-MITB, I'm deciding if I should let Maria win or not, I say no because if you saw the last Smackdown, I am thinking of putting a jealous Randy in it considering Chris will be on tour and that Dolf and Maria need to get stuff out of the way especially since the are tag team partners at SummerSlam! Oh and yes there will be a jealous Roman, too! But i'm thinking how is Maria going to keep it a secret that she is traveling with Randy?**

**Thank you for the reviews, especially to Sobia who was first to ever review in the begging and 100th to review on the last Chapter! Thank you to Kesha111 for following this story! **

* * *

Maria POV Smackdown

"Ro! Give it back now!" I ordered as Roman kept holding my ipad up high in the air. Dean, and Seth went to get the soda. While my brother went to get some of my stuff from my locker room. Chris and I of reconciled but he still doesn't know who I'm traveling with. I even asked the three main bosses to not tell Chris any thing about it even they agreed that him knowing I'm traveling with Randy while he's not around will bring chaos.

And now I'm asking Roman to give me back my ipad so I could connect it to the TV so we can all watch one of my favorite shows, Criminal minds so I can get my mind off from the contract signing I have with AJ tonight.

"Ple-ase!" As much as I tried to get it from him he would not let me. I gave him the look that always made Chris give me what I wanted. He looked at me trying not to give in, "Pl-eee-ase!" I said. He gave me the ipad and he said, "It's like if you were staring into my soul!" He said dramatically. "After what you did I'm surprised you still have one." I said.

Then my phone rang. And it went to Everything I can't have - Robin Thickle come on. That song only meant it was a number not listed in contacts. I was going towards my phone to decline then Roman stopped me. "Wha?" I asked him. "Do you know how to dance?" He asked.

"No, why?" I asked, lying. "Yes, you do." He clarified. "How do you know?" I asked. "Lucky guess. And your brother was on Dancing with the stars so.." He answered. "Do you know how?" I asked. He nodded, I was surprised I didn't know he could dance salsa. "Really?" I tested. "Yea." He said.

I got to my silent phone and turned it to the song that was previously heard.

_I want a fresh girl_  
_I wanna drink my drink_  
_I wanna get high_  
_I can't have everything_  
_I wanna be rich_  
_Never work at all_  
_And sleep all day_  
_And I wanna see it all_  
_Oh I want, I want everything I want everything I can't have_

He started to lead, with the movements of salsa done like a pro, "Wow, I didn't know you could dance salsa this great." I commented. "There is a lot you don't know about me." He answered spinning me. "That's surprising considering how much you talk about yourself." I countered.

"Don't get feisty, Princess." He said. We both danced like professionals well mostly him-, but when Roman dipped me. A loud voices were heard and he dropped me as well as me letting go of his neck. And I landed straight on my ass. "Ow." I said. At the door was my brother, Dean and Seth, trying to control laughter. I got up and looked at Roman, "Go get changed." I ordered. "Yes, mother." Roman said as he ruffled my red hair, going to change in the shower stall.

"What was that all about?' Dean asked. "Salsa." I answered, connecting the ipad to the TV. "You dance?" Dean and Seth asked. I looked at them, "Chris was in dancing with the stars. I went to the studio and got free lessons." I said as the no biggie tone came. "Free lessons?" Chris asked. 'Oh Shit, he doesn't know about that.' I thought.

"Yea well, you see I took free lessons from some of the guys, there, like from William.." I trailed. "William Levy?" They all asked. "But he's a-" Chris started. "Hey, Chris don't make me say what Cheryl told me." I warned. "I just want to ask why hi-" He started again. "Shoulder's down." I said.

"Hey dancing very difficult." He defended himself. "He's right." Roman said coming out of the stall in his gear. "Haha your out numbered." Seth said. While Dean was trying not to laugh. "Okay fine. It is considering I was practically tripping all over the place." I said quietly, just as I finished connecting everything. "No wonder I did feel something step on my foot." Roman said. I gasped, "And you say you have a soul."

_0_1_2_3_4_5_6_7_8_9_

I made sure my midnight blue and black burlesque strapless corset with front busk closure, lace-up back, and removable black patent stretch belt corset was on right, along with electric blue and black ripped jeans and black leather boots, too. "Would you hurry up?" All four guys asked, they were at the door, Chris was going to go to his locker room but wanted to make sure I went with the guys. And The Shield's Tag Team Champions had a match next.

"Okay, okay. I'm done." I said walking out, with my phone in hand. "Yes, I know you are a legal adult but, Why are you wearing that?" Chris asked. pointing at the outfit. "It's nothing bad, but it would be more acceptable for PG rating if I wore a certain brothers' jacket." I gave him the exact look I gave to Roman earlier. "Ok fine. I'll let you borrow my Jacket so you could wear it for the signing but nothing more. Bye." Chris said, as he left.

"Let's go!" I said. We went to the club section of the arena. "You could go if you want." Dean offered as we got there. I nodded. From there he went back. I followed Roman and he was behind Seth. I jump over the barricade, with Roman grabbing my hand as I jumped. "Thanks." I said. He nodded being his silent on-screen self. Seth and Jey started the match.

I looked on, seeing any weaknesses in Jey. I got worried at one point when Jey was getting Seth for the pin and Roman then got Jey's attention. "Look out!" I yelled to Roman as Jimmy was about to kick Roman. Roman blocked it, successfully, sending Jimmy backwards. I looked back to the match but on my side vision I saw Jimmy kick Roman as he wanted to do in his last try. I also saw that the way it happened Roman was expecting it, so I got to the other side of the ring.

Jey pinned Seth but only made it to second count and a half. Moments later as Jimmy was looking on to Jey, Roman came from back and hit Jey square on the chest. Jimmy who was on the top rope fell and hit himself where no man is safe, by Seth who brought the top rope down.

Seth- scenes later- pinned Jey and successful went to three count. I went around and got Seth's title belt as well as Roman's. I gave Roman's his and went with him to where Seth was at. Gave him his and he nodded. They both stood on the commentary table. They got down and I told them I was going to stay for commentary for my brothers match. They nodded and exited. I sat down next to Michael Cole. "Hey guys. I decided to go for commentary for my brothers match." I declared.

They greeted and JBL asked, "Do you have faith that your bother with win again against Axel next?" "Yes, of course. He's a nine time Intercontinental Champion. Going against a person who is just on his first reign. He lost to my brother on Monday so I will not be surprised if he wins again." I answered. "What are your thoughts of the signing you have with AJ Lee?" Micheal asked. "All I will say is I will not hesitate on beating the frak out of her." I said.

The lights dimmed and certain pyrotechnics shot up near the stage. Chris did his thing as he got to the ring. "Well ever since joining forces with Paul Heyman, Curtis Axel had not lost a match up. Monday night on Raw, Axel would go one on one with this man: Chris Jericho!" Micheal started to talk about what happened on Raw past Monday.

When the match started at first, Axel started to go all rampage on my brother, but he tuned the tables around. Then it went back and forth, between the two on who had the upper hand. I listened on to the discussion between the two commentators and pitched in by comment to comment. As I saw Axel perform a neckbreaker using the second rope as leverage, I said,"He'll get out of this." JBL said that he doubted it. Just as he finished my brother kicked out. "Told you so." I said. "That was just a sibling instinct." argued JBL. "That and it's Y2J we are talking about." I defended.

Then as Chris flipped Axel over the top rope I knew Chris would win, again. Chris was going towards Axel he got out of the way and Chris slid smoothly out of the ring. Axel then his my brother and Axel got Chris back in the ring.

"What did he say?" I asked as I heard Axel yell something. "He doesn't like Micheal's commentary, I don't either." JBL answered. I laughed and said,"You guys bicker like brothers." I said. The two men agreed. Just then, as Axel was going two the ring Chris did the Codebreaker on him, making him fall ringside.

The referee was at six and Axel was still down. At nine Axel was grabbing the ropes, but then ten came up and he let go and fell. I cheered and took off the head set. And went to the ring, got in and went towards, Chris. I hugged him momentarily. And raised his arm up. "I think my brother gonna be a Ten Time Intercontinental Champion!" I said. "Hell yea!" Chris agreed. I then I was suddenly being spun around. I told him,"Your sweaty!" I complained. He put me down smiling. Just as we saw Axel taking his rage out on the announce table.

"You want to come out with me to the signing?" I asked him, ignoring the scene. He nodded, "Yea, I'm going to take a quick shower." He said getting out of the ring, "I'll go tell Heyman to be at the singing, he's my manager remember?" I informed as I got out, too. "Okay, Be carefull." He said, as he went to the back.

I went to Heyman, who was trying to clam Axel down. "Heyman?" I yelled. "What?" He answered. "I have the contract signing and your my manager?" I said hinting. "Can you wait? I'm busy here." He said annoyed. "Ugh.." I groaned. I went right in front of Axel and he looked very angry. I put on a blank face, put my hand up and slapped him. "STOP BITCHING AND MOANING ABOUT HOW YOU FREAKING LOST TO CHRIS JERICHO!" I yelled. He got a bit closer, and said,"You want to pick a fight now do ya? Cause you are picking one with the Intercontinental Champion."

"So. What." I spat. He was taller than me and stronger but I didn't give a fuck. Just then Heyman got in the way and said,"Maria, I suggest for you to go to the back." I looked at him, 'Was he serious?' I thought. "No-" He cut me off. "Go. Now." I sighed, got my brothers jacket and walked to the back. I saw The Shield there,"What?" I asked. "We were about to go get you before you got mauled." Dean said. "If I had the bravery to slap him and yell at him, then I would have the skills to bruise his ego again." I answered.

"Here." Roman tossed me a bottle of water. I nodded and took a swing at it. "Did my brother freak?" I asked. "We don't know." He answered. "He's going to kill me for being reckless and then give me a lecture, that I surprisingly havent gotten in weeks." I said we walked, to The Shield's locker room. I didn't hear any response so I tuned my head around and saw the guys staring at my ass. "Did you guys here anything I said?" I asked.

"We stopped listening at 'going'." They said. I sighed, "Men."

_0_1_2_3_4_5_6_7_8_9_

I sat down on the chair, right now we were staring the contract singing. The divas were on one side of the Ring behind The assistant Manger of Smackdown Teddy Long. And on their left was Big E, and next to me was Layla. Behind me was my brother Chris Jericho and my manager Paul Heyman, The Shield decided to tag along by being ring side. Then Teddy decided to speak,"Ladies and Gentlemen, I have asked all of you, as well as the Divas Division to join me. This Sunday at Money in the Bank, AJ Lee will defend her Divas Championship, against the former Champion: Maria. Tonight we make that match official. Now, Ladies I know both of you have already read the contract. If we could get your signatures, please." He slid the contract to AJ first.

She looked around, got the mic and said,"Oh lookie cookie. The entire sequence sister hood of the sparkling pants is out here, as well as these people and those." She looked at the Divas Division, at my manager and brother, then at The Shield. "Are they here to protect you, Maria?" She asked. "Oh yea, that's right half of them don't like you. And the rest sure as heck don't like me but they should. Because no one cared about the Divas Division untill I won this title."

Then I looked over to the guys and specifically my manager. Heyman to the other side of me grabbed the mic and said, "In the most respectful way I can say this right now Miss Lee, We don't care about what you do or what you will say so, Will you please shut up and sign the contract?" Apparently despite it being Paul Heyman everyone agreed.

"Fine." AJ said. She singed the papers and I leaned back, on the chair. She extended the pen but, I made no move to get it. "Paul." I said, he handed me a pen, and I said, "Thank you." I looked at Teddy, "I suggest you burn that pen, but don't touch it. Who knows what that," I pointed at Aj, "might carry." She glared me, and stood up. I gave her the I-wouldn't-do-that-if-I-were-you face.

I gave the mic to Heyman, stood up and said to AJ,"Sit your whore of an ass back down bitch." I said that and she sat down so did I. I saw The Shield mouth 'Damn.' I signed the contract. "Ladies and gentlemen it's official, this Sunday at Money in the Bank, AJ defend her Divas Championship against Maria."

"Oh Ria, I tried to warn ya, but you left me no choice." She pulled out her phone, "Remember all those very very real text you sent to your very very fake secret admirer? When you bared your soul to someone you did not even know." I tried to snatch the phone from her. "May 30th Naty says she's my friend but all she ever does is talk about Kali, gosh you know what they say never trust a Niethart." 'Oooo's were heard, I was out of words, as I saw Natalya walk to the farthest end of the ring. 'June 2 Naomi and Cameron they say there looking out for me but all they care about is that realty show.'

I saw red, launched forward and threw the phone out of her hands. I heard my brother telling me to calm down as well as Layla, and saw the guys get closer. AJ put her hands up, "It's okay Maria because I got insurance and a family plan and Big E is really great with technology and pointing. So Big E through it to the tron." Big E pointed to the titantron.

On it was a picture of me on the side and a caption, AJ read what it said,"June-20. lying in my shared hotel room thinking of you..." She started. "Shut up! Take that off!" I yelled. I saw the guys get in the ring, I didn't realize I was practically shaking, I calmed my self down. I had enough of AJ. "You know what Ria? Let's do everybody a favor okay? Go head tear up this contract, tuck your tail between you legs, turn around walk away, and never show your sad face and your trashy trashy hair here ever again." I looked at AJ.

"You think your the big boss in this don't you? You think that this can bring me down? Yes it _kills_ my reputation, it _kills_ my chance of ever being respected, and it _murders_ my thoughts of ever being back on top. I lost many things because of you, _I'm surprised_ I even have six people in my corner. _I'm amazed_ that I'm still in this company. _I'm shocked_ that _your alive_. That _I'm still alive_, because I could_ end this_ buy one of many simple acts. But I'm going to set this straight to you: I'll never, ever, ever! Let a needy, dishonest, selfish, clingy, bitchy, obsessive, man crazed, sadist psychopath destroy me again. And when it looks like I am dead weight I will become champion! You, AJ will end up as my victim! You AJ will end up rocking back and forth in fetal position, in a padded cell, drooling, like the crazy p-"

I felt a sting on face, I dropped the mic, turned around, pushed AJ making her fall on the chair. I got the side of the table and pushed it to the corner of the ring with AJ in the front. I heard my brother tell Heyman to leave. I got on the table and kept hitting AJ with my legs and holding her back with her hair in my fist. I felt someone grab me by the waist and I knew it was not my brother or one of the guys, it was Big E. I saw Chris and Roman go to Big E to make him let go of me, also saw Dean and Seth take the desk away from her and get the contract, that was surprisingly on one piece.

As I got out of the grasp of E I looked at him and punched him. The guys were in the outside of the ring, and I saw AJ foolishly standing in my sight. I charged and speared her. I got out of the ring, the guys were there and so was Layla. "Let's go."

_0_1_2_3_4_5_6_7_8_9_

I kicked the lockers. "I'm going to kill her!" I yelled. "Ria calm the fuck down!" Chris ordered. "No I will not, didn't you see what she said, what she did?" I asked. "Yes. I did, but-" I interrupted him, "But nothing! She took away my title! She is going to pay for the humiliation, the losses I have endured. You have no idea what I have been through!" I yelled. I pushed my self to the wall hoping it would let me become one with it. "I just want her to pay." My voice cracking. "She needs to."

I saw Roman come to me and say, "But talking it out on us won't kill her, or moping around won't help you win back your title." I nodded. "Ria?" I heard Layla asked. "Yea, Lay?" I asked. "If it make you feel better, I want to let you know that I promise that I will never betray you." I looked at her, "Thanks, Lay, I'm sorry you have to be in this." I apologized. "No it alright, Now if you excuse me I got to get going call you later." She said getting out of my locker room. It was quite for a sec then Roman spoke up, "Do we tell her?" He asked the rest of the group. My brother nodded "Go head."

"Ri get away from Layla, she lying." Dean said. I was surprised, "What? No, she just promised-" I got interrupted by Seth. "She's working with AJ." I froze. "No, you're lying." I said. "Why would they Ri? They told me that Layla was talking to Big E when you and I were at my match." Chris said. "She could be telling him to back off." I defended. "You know what? Let's just go and forget this for now, I have a plan." I said.

We got in the SUV, I put my seat back and the guys gave me questioning look. "I'm tired, I want to go to sleep." I answered the unspoken question. "Need anything, Princess?" Roman asked, I realized he was sitting behind me. "A massage, maybe." I said. This Roman started to massage my shoulders, "Damn, Ro that feels great." I said, slowed getting sleepy, the guys laughed. "Ya know I'm just giving the sample, but if you want the full package, I'll be more than glad to give it you right here right now." He said, leaning in. I flicked his forhead, just as the guys complained at the thought. "Now that you mentioned it I might get the full package." I said. The guys protested, just as they got the message. "Oh shut up, I haven't had some action in some time. He's saying he is just giving me the sample, and I would love to get the full package. And Ro massages like a pro, almost as well as he can dance." I said. "Almost?" I heard Roman say.

"honestly, it's the other way around." I said. Then my phone rang, I groaned, and shot up I did that very fast so my head collided with Romans, I groaned again, as I got my phone out and I didn't bother to see ID. "Hello." I said annoyance in my voice. "Am interrupting something?" A voice asked at the other end, it was a male. "Yes. Who are you?" I asked. He said his name then asked if I was alone. "Oh its you, and no." I said. "Well, I got some information for you, it will benefit you. I will tell you only if you pay for you last time." He answered. "Yes and?" I said not wanting to say anything that will attract any of the guys attention. "And money isn't any importance for me, so you can pay a different way. And if you agree to meet up it will be a win win situation." He explained, then continued, "I'm in another hotel." He also gave me the directions. We hung up and I said, "Chris, I'm going to spend the night in a different hotel. I'll be back in the morning." I said, Chris stopped the car and looked at me like if I was crazy.

"Why?" He asked. "I need to clear my head, I'll be back in the morning. Please?" I asked. The Shield started saying how it was a bad idea, along with my brother. "Can I do that please?" I begged. Chris sighed and looked at me, "Only if you get back her in the morning in one piece with the other hotel room untrashed, no cops going after you and I better not find out I'm going to be an uncle two days later or that your hitched." I looked at him in amusement, "Okay then... that's a yes." I said.

When we got there the guys got out of the car we said the bye's and I got on the drivers seat going to meet up with a certain male. When I got to the hotel I was supposed to got to, I knocked on the door of the room. He opened it and ordered, "Get in." His muscular stature was great compared to me. I nodded and got in the room.

* * *

**OHHH! Who's the guy? Anybody wanna guess? I just want you guys to keep in mind the phone calls Maria mad in the begging of the story, those play a big part!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey I decided to update what I got I'm back in school.. so slow update, sorry.**

**Big thanks to those who reviewed.**

* * *

**Maria Pov Before Money in the bank**

I felt large muscled arm draped on me as I woke up. "Morning, Ri." I heard a voice say. I looked up from his chest and said,"Morning, Why didn't you wake me?" I asked. He didn't seem like the type not to wake me up, but then again not everything is what it seems. "I didn't feel like it." He responded. I nodded, "So about what happened last night, do I have to pay you again?" I asked, It didn't matter to me if I payed him back 'this way' I was use to being used. "Of course, you got valuable information last night. With what you know now it covers your ass from being caught, our he gets what he wants and I get what I need." He explained. "True.. Oh Shit, what time is it?" I asked siting up straight, putting the covers up to my chest, exposing my bare back. He checked his phone, and read the time. "Oh fuck, I'm in deep shit." I started. He sat up straight rubbed my shoulders. "Calm the hell down." He said; "What? How in a shitting way can I calm the fuck down when my brother is going to kill me?" I asked, getting up grabbing my clothes. I then made a triple take and said, "You know what I'm going to shower. Wanna join me?" I asked.

I walked out of the bathroom, fully dressed in my ring gear, but it looked pretty casual. I checked my phone and saw I had a fuck load of calls and messages from various people, the messages asked where the hell was I. I heard the last voicemail from my brother, he said that he wanted me to get back and he and other people were worried. I heard one from Roman saying what he wants me to get back, everyone is worried and he's as well as other people are going to flip out if I didn't show up. "I'm screwed." I announced. "considering everything you have to do for today and tomorrow, you're dead." He said, then his phone rang. He answered it, the conversation was brief, when he was done he said he had to go meet up with a certain person.

"Are you going to be at the thing before Money?" I asked, even though I doubted it. Before every pay-per-view the superstars and other people involved in the event had a sort of small get together in celebration going up to the event. "No, but I'll be in the same city. I might show up for RAW." He explained, I nodded and said, "I'm going to go before my brother hires the FBI to find me." He nodded. I put on my long coat and sunglasses on before slinging my bag over my shoulder, and getting out of the hotel, thinking about the new information.

I parked in the hotel lot, I then cursed as I saw my brother and The Shield out side. I looked at the time it was 2:34. I groaned and turned off the engine, and came out slowly of the car. I saw Chris run to me and hug the life out me. "Chris. Too, tight." I tried to explain. He let go me, observed me then hugged me again. "Where in this shitting messed up fucking earth were you?" He asked. "At a Hotel. but I'm back. So..." I trialed. "You had us flipping the hell out." Said Dean coming up. "Sorry." I said. Then I noted how tired they all looked especially my brother. As soon as Chris let me go I was engulfed in another hug, this time by Roman. "Ro. Need air." I said. He loosed his hold and said,"Where the fuck were you?" "Oh my gosh! I was at a hotel!" I said. He put me down then Seth came over and said, "Are you okay?" As he looked over me finding any injuries. I sighed, "I'm fine."

I realized in the car seat, relived that I was finally un-bombarded by the people asked me if I was okay. "Why do so many people care?" I asked no one in particular. "Why not?" They all asked together. "I mean I love the concern but they all don't need to say it." I explained. My phone rang I groaned as I picked it up, it was Randy. "Hey." I said,"Hey, I heard that you went sorta missing..." Randy started. "Yea, long story short I over slept." I answered. "Oh you headed to Philly right now?" HE asked. "Yea, im in the car right now with the guys." I said. "I'm in the car with Rhodes and DiBiase, im going to the celebration before MITB, you?" He asked. "Yep." I confirmed. "Hey how about you could join Cody, Ted and I for a bit at the thing before MITB." Randy asked. "Yea Sure." I confirmed. "Great, I have to go, I see a cop and I'm the one driving." He rushed. "Bye then." I closed.

"Who was it?" Dean asked. "Layla." I answered. He nodded. I changed the radio station. "Stupid commercials." I mumbled.

"I don't know how the press doesn't have enough photos already." I said, to anybody who could hear. We were currently walking into the wells Fargo satium, and we were all dressed casually with some formal. The press wanted pictures and it was tiring at times, but today was Money in the bank. "Hey, Maria! How bout a picture of you and your brother together?" I nodded and Chris got next to me and then a flash was seen. "Now can you take one with Roman Reigns then Dean and Seth?" I nodded. I got close to Roman and said, "So many pictures... Did you just smack my ass?" I asked. I turned to him. He winked and said, "Maybe I did maybe I didn't princess." I gave him a glare then I took a picture with Dean and Seth. We were about to walk when another person said, "Maria will you please take a picture with Randy Orton?" I turned around and I saw him walking up. I looked at the guys and said, "It wont hurt." I looked at Randy and headed to him. We took a few pictures together rather than once. "Looks like they love us together." Randy said. "Yea..." I said. "See you later." He said, as he walked in front of the guys, then were giving him a glare, which Randy ignored.

"I would be nice if guys stop glaring at him, especially you Chris." I said. They shrugged, "I can't help but hate him, considering what happened last time." Chris said referring to the hotel incident. I rolled my eyes, "Just like you could never help hating each of my boyfriends..." I mumbled. "What was that?" He asked. "Nothing of your concern bother dear." I said sweetly. He looked at my suspiciously, as we all headed to the room where we were supposed to go to. Chris had a thing with hating my boyfriends, like Dolf Ziggler. Chris was sort of okay with John untill Aj came in. Then with Cm Punk it was never a good relationship to him at the start.

"Look at who just came in." Vince said, breaking me out of thought. We greeted him, "Hope you guys took great pictures in the front." He said. 'We did alright.' I thought. we then headed to a table in the back but were not the only ones there so was Legacy. "Let's go somewhere else." Chris started. I grabbed his arm, "No Chris its fine, we can just go to the table opposite from them." I said grinding my teeth. He sighed, and we took a seat. "I'm going to talk to Rob." Chris then said getting up, and leaving. "Is he always like that?" Roman asked.

"Pretty much." I answered. "That dress fits you nice.' I heard Seth blurt. I looked him, then Dean said, "Very.." I looked at him then. "Hey guys I will remember you that I called dibs." Roman said. "You called dibs?" I asked Roman amused. "Yep." "On me?" I asked. "Yep." He answered. "I'm going to get something to drink." I said leaving, "I'll go with you belle rose." Roman said getting up, we linked arms, as he asked the guys if he wanted anything, I quickly looked over to legacy's table. They were observing us I looked at Randy and he looked... jealous? I looked at Ro who was calling me, "Let's go belle." I was confused, "Did the crazy get to your head because me name is not Belle." I said, he laughed. "Belle is french for beautiful, beautiful." I blushed. "Oh..."

"...to a succesful Money in the Bank 2013." Stephanie McMahon fished for the toast. I drank the liquid from the Champagne flute. "Sorry Ri, we gotta go gear up, so does your brother." Roman said. I answered, "Okay, text me when your match starts." He nodded they all left. I looked over to legacy, they were staring, again. I went up to them and said, "Lose something boys?" "No." They stated. "So you guys happen to be be staring at my direction?" They nodded. "Spill." I ordered. Ted sighed so did Cody, Randy gave them a look, Ted said, "I'm sorry for the way I acted last time." Cody continued,"Sorry." "So instead if apologizing like you did just now, you just stared?" I asked. Ted and Cody nodded.

Soon Ted went to see what Natalya was doing and, Cody went to get ready, and now Randy was walking me to the locker room. "Oh shit..." I mumbled as I tripped to the floor with force, bringing down Randy with me. "Sorry." I blushed. "Don't be." He whispered, I looked at his face almost like I was trying to in grain it in my mind, I saw him doing the same. My eyes traveled to his lips, and his to mine. We leaned in, then when our lips met, the kiss was passionate, yet with force. I heard someone clear their throat, I pulled away suddenly worried it was my brother or the Shield. I looked in the direction, and standing there was my annoyed manager Paul Heyman, "I expect you to be in he locker rom in less than a minute." He said, as he went inside. I nodded sheepishly, I looked at Randy, "Sorry, uh... good luck on wining?" I said more of a question. He chucked, "Yea, good luck to you, too." He kissed me on the forehead, I closed my eyes for a second and when I opened them he was gone. I confused, 'How the hell did he do that?' I thought as I got in the locker room.

"What's up with you? You like you saw a ghost then made out with someone." Axel said. I shrugged. I changed as soon as I was done and in my gear I thought bout where this left me and Randy. I made a mental note on asking him later on. Just then I got a text from him saying if he would meet up with him in his locker room he wanted to talk so did Ted and Cody. My phone rang, "Hey ro." I answered. "Hey! How did you know it was me?" He asked. I laughed, "Caller ID, so we going." I said. "Yep, bye." He hung up. I looked at Heyman who was talking to Punk. "Paul! I'm going to the match for the tag team titles, see ya!" I rushed as I left.

* * *

**I'm deciding if next should be Money in the bank or just skip to Raw.. Vote of you want either it to be Raw or MITB.**


	9. in the Bank

**Well here's the update.. schools an ass, I wish it didn't live to its name. This one does have Randy this one is big for Mandy. Oh and I added a certain guy from ROH, in this chapter, and might only be this chapter.**

* * *

**Maria POV Money in the Bank**

The arena was pretty full already, I was kinda nervous. Since in this arena The Shield comes in to the ring from the busy side of the arena we were surrounded by fans. The guards were put to give us space, physically thought not vocally. Which was sad, some of the fans were extremely rude. "Are you dancing or do you need to pee?" Seth asked. "I'm nervous." I said. "Funny way of being nervous." He answered. "Shut up." I said.

The Usos came out, first. We heard the Shields song come on, I went in front of Roman behind Seth, Seth helped me jump the barricade and I almost lost my footing but but Roman put a hand behind me to stop from me falling, "Thanks guys." They nodded. They guys got in the ring then the match started it was Jey vs. Seth to start the match. I knew the guys would win even as it looked like they would fall. I looked as Seth was going to superplex Jimmy from the top rope and Jey was going to get a powerbomb from Roman, at the same time in the same place!. I saw as it unraveled. "Holy Danza!" I yelled. I had to keep it PG so any of my bosses wouldn't give me the lecture, later on. Seth pinned Jimmy, but he kicked out. "What the-" I bit my tounge so i didn't shoot any ammo. As soon as Seth tagged Roman Jey came from behind. Seth was hitting ropes but Jimmy countered. Soon Jimmy pinned Seth but Roman came in stopping the count. I saw as Roman spared Jimmy, and went for the pin, and went to three count!

'Screw it!' I thought. "Fuck Yea!" I Yelled, told the ref I would take it from here. I gave the guys there Titles. The guys got on the Table next to the commentary one got up and held the titles up high. I looked up on the ramp and saw Dean, "Dean!" I yelled as he got over the barricade. He nodded. He joined the guys getting -the one of many- signature poses.

The guys got off and I said, "I'm going to do commentary." "No." They said together. "Why not?" "Its dangerous" They said. Leaving no more comment. "Ugh not fucking fair." I said, going with them.

I got to the back with the guys and said, "I'm going to walk around." They nodded, "Don't trip or choke on any thing princess." Roman said. I hit the back of his head, "You're an ass." I said. "And you love it." He said. I stuck my tounge out at him. "Fuck you!" I said, flipping him off. "Okay then where and when?" He asked. "You're such a.." I stated but did not finish. "Such a what?" He asked. I stuck my tounge out at him. "Keep doing that I'll be thinking stuff you don't want to know about." He said. I glared at him. "Lets go to the locker room, you locker room. Heyman is going to be in mine so yea." I said. Walking away but I was slung over Romans shoulder. "Ro! Put me down! Seth help me!" I said. "Sorry little red... no can do." He said. I looked him, "You two fucking with me?" I asked them two. "No if we were I would be the only one to fuck you. And if Seth did I would kill him." Roman said, like if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Ugh is that all?" I asked impatiently. "WAIT! Don't answer that!" I yelled.

"Good choice." Seth said. "Were here." Roman said. He opened the door, He literally threw me on the chair. "Thank you for being gentle." I said. "No problem." He answered. Seth turned on the TV and it sowed what was going on in the ring. Jack Swagger had Antonio Cesaro standing on his shoulders using him to grab the briefcase, but Cody Rhodes launched in and took the pair down, literally. "Holy Danza!" I yelled. "Danza?" Seth and Roman asked. "Tony Danza." I said. They nodded. "I'm going to shower." Roman said. We nodded, If you were a superstar in the WWE you would take a quick shower like before and after the matches, with the lights and stuff when wrestling it wasn't easy.

Seth went to get himself some water from catering, and when Roman finished he said," I'm done." He came out with a towel around his waist, and only a towel. And my eyes could not stop to wander. "Lose something princess?" Roman smirked. "Huh, what? No." I rushed. "Looks like you did. You were staring." He said the smirk never leaving his face. "No, you're wrong." I defended. "No I'm right you're face clearly showed awe and appreciation to what you were seeing., you can't deny it." He said. "Go get changed." I said, he nodded,"Youre blushing." I looked away,"Youre an ass." I heard him say,"And you love it."

Roman finished changing back into his ring attire. And then his phone rang, I wondered who it was because after looking at the screen he gave me a confused look. "Hello." He answered. "Yea, ok bye." It was a quick call. He looked at me and said,"Your brother wants you at catering." he said. I nodded, got my phone and I headed out.

I turned the corner and saw the guy that I spent my time with in ROH, Mike Bennet. "Mikey! I squealed running to him. "Ria!" He yelled. We hugged each other as tight as we possibly could. We pulled away, I said,"How come you didn't call me or anything its like you were dead!" Said. "Sorry about that, but if it makes you feel better every one misses you, you being the first lady and all." He explained. "True, but gosh I can't belive you actually here!" I squealed. "Well your brother called me and asked if I free to come and visit as I surprise to see my favorite Diva wrestle , coincidentally I thought of suprising you anyways so here I am!" He said. "But..." He started. I looked at him. "I can only be here for one hour, Boss thinks I might ditch him for this company." I looked at him,"Well then we have catching up to.." I started but stopped. As I looked over to the screen seeing Cody push off Dean from the ladder then, Cody reaching to it when I saw Seth and Roman go try to take down Cody. I looked around for Seth I didn't see him go back, or anything. The pair proceeded to attack. Then They helped Dean up but the Usos came in and it became an all out brawl. Dean was at the top then Cody pushed him off., having Cody fall in the heap of people. Cody proceded to go up the ladder but then Daimen Sandow goes from behind and pushes Cody off the ladder, and Sandow gets the briefcase,"Shit is going to get fucking good." I started. "True, Ria im going to go talk to uhh Vince about the tour." Chris asked. I nodded. I tuned to Mike.

Once I was done reacquainting with mike I decided to head to my match. I walked to the gorilla with Mike, Chris and the Shield were waiting for me there. "I'm here." I said. "Good luck." The Shield told me. Chris did to and Mike told me he had to leave I said goodbye then Layla arrived and we walked out. But before that I got a small bottle that was in my boot drank it, Layla gave me a questing glance but I played it off.

We walked out, the titantioron showed last Friday. I got in and the match started.

"I feel like shit."' I said as I walked out of Samson's office. "And look like it." Roman said. "How you taking it?" Dean said referring to my loss against AJ. "Good after all I threw the match." I said, normally. "You what?" they asked. "I threw the match, I'll win it at Summer Slam anyway. And Roman Aj looks like bigger shit, so shut the fuck up." I said. "Are you-" They stopped, staring at something in back of me. I looked back and saw, Vince McMahon. "Oh hey boss." I said. "Hello Maria I need to talk to the Shield privately." He said getting to the point.

I nodded,"Ok fine see ya guys." I said. I heard Roman whisper, "Don't choke on it, while you're at it." I looked at him and said,"You luck your hot." As I walked off. I went to my locker room quickly I rushed in got my bag took out my Bluetooth and then I went to go see where Randy was, I walked to the Guys locker room. Stephen opened it,"Hey, little lassy. What bring ya knockin' on tha door?" He asked. "Umm have you seen Randy?" I asked. "Uhh think he's in Vince's office." He responded. "Uhh thanks." I was confused, The Shield was with Vince and Randy was in his office...

"FUCK!" I yelled as I ran to catering. I saw RVD. "Hey. Rob have you seen Cody Rhodes?" I asked. "I think I heard a stagehand tell him something about Vince's office or something like that." "Thanks." I said. As ran to the offices rather in pain. I opened the door not bothering to knock, as I heard yelling. The arguing stoped as soon as I came to view. "Ahh Maria nice of you to join us." Vince said. "WHats going on?" I asked. "We are planning of bring Legacy out again soon, we as in Stephanie, Hunter and I have decided to have you valet Legacy instead of The Shield. And since that will route you need to have little to nothing of contact to them of screen." He finished. I was shocked. "I have no problem being valet for Legacy, but what about the Shield? What about them? I can't just switch in a snap!" I said.

"Its easier than you think." Vince encouraged. "What so you think my brother will say about this!" I yelled. "He.. already.. knows..." Vince said. I was out of words, "exactly how much does he know?" I asked. "Everything minus you rooming with Orton." Every one but Vince Randy and I said," What?" I looked at Vince,"THat was supposed to be confidential." I said. "Yea that can't be anymore." Vince said. The phone rang Vince picked it up, when he was done he announced,"If you excuse I need to get going." He left. "Your rooming with HIM?" The Shield yelled. Just then Vince' phone rang and moments later he left. "What did he mean about you rooming with Orton?" Dean asked. "I knew you guys were going to bitch about it!" I said. "What till you bother hears about it." Roman and Cody said together. "All of you will not even mention this to Chris in any way shape or form!" I said. "mention what to me?" I heard the voice of my brother, next to the door. The guys got up and left, as Randy was leaving I got his arm and said,"Not so fast pretty boy! You're in this too!" I said. He was next to me and I said to Chris,"As soon as you leave I'm rooming with Randy," I rushed as I had no other way of saying it. "WHAT!? YOUR ROOMING WITH HIM!" Chris yelled. "Yea and i'm not going to valet The Shield anymore.." I trailed. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOU FUCKING MIND!" Chris yelled.

"Look, Jericho. It was either me or CM Punk be great full it was me." Randy reasoned. "Fuck that! Any thing would be better than to have you and Maria together!" Chris yelled. He looked at me and said,"I'm going to talk to Vince about you traveling with someone else." He was going to turn aroung but I said,"It's permemenate, untill you tours over." I said. "What!? Maria you have got to be kidding you agreed to this shit?" He asked. "Yes I did!" I responded. He looked at me in shock he looked towards Randy charged and the brawl went on. Luckly by that time we were outside of the office and in the hall and that was where The Shield was staring murderously at one pert of Legacy and Legacy was staring back the same way. So, The guys separated, the two. My bluetooth beeped three times i knew who it was, I answered it. "Hello." I asked annoyed. "Its Vince Randy is due in five." He hung up. "Randy your due for an interview in five." I said. Randy nodded. He gave a glare to Chris, and left with the rest o f legacy behind him.

"Chris-" I said. "No, just leave it I want to go on tour thinking you'll be fine, having no contact with Randy and plenty with the Shield to kick the ass that hurt you." He said. I nodded. "Is it me or are you taking it well?" I asked. "Inside I'm the Devil just the thinking about the situation. I also blew the match.." He said. "What? Why?" I asked he didn't answered but the Shield did. "Vince McMahon."

"exactly." He said. "At least you almost won, by the way are you okay?" He asked. I sent a panicked look to the guys. "Yea... about that.. funny thing is.." I tried to start. But the Shield beat me to it. "She blew it too."

I glared at them. "What?" Chris asked. "Yea.. I blew it want my revenge to be rather unexpected." I said.

I looked over at the TV. 'That idiot!' I thought. Cena won his match! I saw the guys even Punk and Heyman looking at me stangly. I blushed,"I need to step outside. I called Mark it went to voice mail, "What the hell is wrong with you? Losing the match! You tapped the fuck out! I know we decided to break the deal off but what the hell was that?" I yelled. I ended the call.

"What wa-" "AHHH!" I yelled as I heard Romans voice was right behind me suddenly. "Jesus, you scared me." I said. "My names Roman, you know." He said. "Yes! Now lets go!" I yelled then I realaxed how wrong it sounded. "If I knew you had little patience, maybe I should give you motivation." He winked. "Shut up!" I blushed. He ruffled my hair, and put an arm around my shoulder. "Looks like that was an interesting step out side." Seth said. "Very." I said.

Heyman said,"Maria, Vince called me he wants you to announce each of the wrestlers, for the Money in the bank for the WWE Championship. And the winner." "Vince say what now?" I asked. "You have to do it." Chris told. "He's your boss yea yea." I said.

"From Chicago, Illinois. Weighing at 218 pounds, CM Punk!" I yelled into the mic.. I had to put of with this. 'He didn't tell me about this!' I thought. As Axel came in from keeping Daniel Bryan to win the match. Then Cm Punk came in and gave the GTS to Axel. I saw Heyman come down the ramp encouraging Punk, then scolding Axel. 'Heres the fun part.' I thought. Punk was now at the foot of the ladder, with Heyman cheering him. Cm Punk was movements away from getting the briefcase, Heyman got in the ring. Punk was now standing on the ladder when Heyman got the ladder and pushed it forward causing the ladder to hit the back of Punks legs.

Another swing to the ladder by Heyman causing Punk to fall. Heyman stood his guard I pretended to be hurt to what was happening to not get any suspicion, after all I was his ex. Cm Punk looked t Paul Heyman and Paul got the ladder and swung it forward. He got out of the ring, to the back. While Punk was in pain RVD took this to advantage and climbed the ladder, Randy Orton gave a RKO to RVD as he fell. Randy, climbed up, as he was at the top he looked around. He saw his chance was clear he reached to the brief case, and successfully won it.

"The winner of this match Randy Orton!" I yelled to the mic. I walked to the ramp, yea it was rude but hey... I walked to the back. Minutes later the now appeared,"Congrats, Randy." I said. "Thanks..." He trailed almost as if he was going to say something important The Bluetooth beeped. "Ria.. I was wondering... " The Bluetooth rang. I declined it. Its rang again. "Sorry." I said. "What?" "Ria get yo' ass over her now! Were leaving." I heard Roman yell. "Ok Ok, sheesh I'll be at the car." He hung up. "Asshole." I said. "So what did you want to ask me?" I said.

"Uhh.. you know what never mind." He said. "No tell me." I insisted. "No it no-" Randy said. "Tell me." I said. "I was just going to ask .. you if you wanted to go on a date sometime." He said. I looked at him, "You want to got out with.. me?" I asked. "Yea." He said. "I would love too!" I agreed. "Maria! Hurry the fuck up!" I heard my brother yell. "Oh god! Call me went you want to go on the date. I'll be waiting." I said. As I kissed his cheek. "Bye!" Yelled as I walked away, thinking of ways to kill my brother and Roman for killing the moment.

* * *

**So thazz it. For the record in this story, Maria left around the time she actually did, and at that time she couldn't get over Dolf, but Mike helped her through it, and I might have him show up in later chapters..**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sooo heres this chapter thank you for the reviews! School is an ass... This cap focuses on Marias feud with Punk, Layla, AJ and this a huge hit for the Mandy fans here.**

* * *

I was out of my thoughts as I heard several call my name, "Huh?" I asked. "A certain backstabber is knocking." Dean said. "Guys. she has a name, and it's Layla." I said. "Whatever, she's still a-" Chris started. "Don't you even think about finishing." I said. He shrugged, "Whatever." I opened my brothers locker room door,-Vince decided to give Chris his own room because he was going on tour, as a 'see ya' gift or such and the guys decided to crash here- I saw Layla. "Hey Ria!" Layla said. "Hi, Lay." I said. But Chris approached and said, "What brings you here?" Layla gave him a dirty look as I was looking at Chris. "Oh nothing, I just want to steal Maria for a bit." "Naw I don't think that will be entirely possible, considerin' the fact that Ria needs to spend more time with me, cuz I'm going on tour, and oh.. look Roman and Seth's here, Ria help him out." He ordered me. I helped Seth and Roman with a bag of Chinese food, and got in the room. "Bye now." Chris said, slamming the door on her face.

"Chris!" I said. "What was that?" "What I just closed the door? It isn't anything illegal you know." He said. "No what was that out there with Layla?" I asked. "He was saving you..." Dean and Seth started. "From the evil British backstabbing witch." Roman said.

"Why do you guys hate her so much?" I asked. "We don't hate her we just don't like her." Seth said. "Why?" I asked getting a box of food. "What do you mean?" Dean asked. "Seriously guys, men like you would kiss-ass anytime someone like Layla walked around." I said. They guys looked lost and confused, "I ment I..." I sighed at the look on their faces they were lost,"I'm saying that you guys would be a kiss-ass to any thing that is fuckable and has boobs."

They finally got the message and Roman said, "True but I speak for more than one person saying that we don't want to take our chances getting a little something passed on from her." They nodded Chris then said, "But if she wasn't such a..." He whispered that part knowing hell breaks loose if he doesn't. "... then I would be more than glad to take a dip." He finished.

The guys agreed, "Men." I sighed. "What about us?" Roman asked, playing the dumb card. I hit him on the shoulder, "You know what I mean."

"What?" The guys asked me as I saw Brad Maddox on screen. "I didn't say anything." I said. "Umm yes you did you just said that Brad Maddox is cute." Chris said. "Oh did I didn't know." I said. "Yea right..." Roman tried off. "Why you jealous Ro?' i asked. "What? Not even! Just wondering.." He trailed. "Sure, sure." I said smirking.

I laughed my ass off, untill Dean got a water bottle and dumped it on my head. "Dean *cough* what *the* hell." I said. "You were freaking me out." I stood up and looked at Dean, "Oh Dean I wasn't freaking out I was laughing for joy." I said. "Your going crazy then." Seth said. "No I'm just being very happy that AJ fell into her hell hole." I said.

"She is still going crazy..." Roman said. "I knew this day would come." Said Chris. "You guys don't get it look." I said. As I turned to the TV. It showed Aj trying to talk to Dolf. "..talking to you." Dolf said.

"Stop apologizing about what happened last night." He continued. "It's time to move on." He said. I laughed in delight. "Yes? I;m glad you finally said that." Aj said. Dolf looked at Aj, then Aj looked at Dolf and hugged him. "No you don't understand, it's time for me to move on." He said. "From you." He finished. He got her arms around his neck. "We're done." he said as he left.

I was smiling like if I had won the lottery. "Looks like my plan worked." I said. "What plan?" They asked. "Remember the song you guys heard weeks ago, and the time I sent Chris to get Dolf's phone?" I asked. They nodded, "Well I burned the song into a CD, got Chris to deliver it to Dolf, when Dolf found it the song would toke him by surprise. the song showed how I felt and throughout Dolf's phone I wrote stuff... carefully crafted words to lure Dolf into dumping her."

"Wow, the kitten has claws." Roman said. "Very, very sharp ones." Seth said. "Indeed." Dean concluded. I moved to another subject,"Do you think Punk is in the building?" "Of course after, everything. Du, he would." My brother said. "Why?" they asked. "I wanted to know exactly how he reacted to Heymans plan." "You knew?" Chris asked. I nodded. "The kitten is a cheetah." Dean said. "How?" Roman asked. "Some one told me." "Who? I need to know?" Chris said. "No sorry. I'm going to talk to Layla." I rushed as I left. I ran out of the room with my phone in hand and I wasn't looking where I was going I bumped into a very familiar chest, Randy's.

"We have to stop meeting like this." He joked. "Certainly." I laughed. "Where you headed?" He asked. "Going to find Layla." I said. "I saw her at catering." "Ok then thank you." I said. He stopped me as I was leaving. "Hey Maria?" He asked. "Yes Randy?" I asked. "If you're wondering when the date will be, I promise t will be soon." He said. "Can't wait." I said. As I walked away I felt nervous and sad. nervous to the date and sad I had walked away. 'Is it me or am I falling for Randy Orton?' I thought.

I saw Layla and I said,"Hey girl." "Hi Ria." She gave me a look. "What's up with you and Mr. Money in the bank?" She asked. "What nothing." I lied. "Mhmm.. don't lie I saw the way you looked at him back there." She said. "What you saw that?" I asked. "Yes, yes I did. So do you have feeling for him?" She asked.

"Yes." I blurted. "Don't worry your secret is safe with me. So how did you escape those dog of yours, queen bee?" She asked. "What? Are you saying?" I asked.

"Oh girlie, that's what the who divas division is calling you and the Shield with along your brother." She explained. "You're the newest member of the Shield, you being a female them being men gives you the biggest advantage."

I started at her, "Girlie in not a member of the shield, im the valet only the valet." "Not so fast Maria, we got stuff to discuss." Said the voice of the one and only Stephanie McMahon. "Hey." Me and Layla coursed.

"Maria, I need to speak with you regarding your transfer to Legacy from the Shield." "What-" Layla started, but stopped as she saw Stephanie giving her the Bitch-this-aint-your-bissness look. Layla got up and left.

She sat down and said,"We want to make you an offical member of the Shield, before you go to Legacy." "What- how do- are you- do the guys uhh know?" I asked.

"No but they soon will." She said, she nodded behind me. They guys were coming towards us. The four sat down, and I said,"So..." "So I called you four because we think Maria should be part of The Shield." Stephanie said. "So my sister doesn't have to go with Legacy?" Chris asked. "No, she will be in Legacy. We just feel that Maria being part of The Shield would be something really great. "She continued,"Now if you all excuse me I need to get going." She said as she got up.

"So when will I be part of the Shield?" I asked. They looked at Chris. "As soon as possible." He answered. "In that case we might soon be up." Dean said. looking at the screen, where it showed Mark Henry -who may I add lost stupidly against the son of a bitch named John Cena- Cole was saying how the only way Mark would get a rematch would be if Cena chooses him as his opponent at Summer Slam. "Yay!" I squeaked. "Lets go." I said as I grabbed Roman's arm. "Wait a sec, little red. We need to give you The Shield look." Seth said.

Just then a stage hand came up and said, "Stephanie McMahon sent me to give you this." He gave a black bag and then left. I looked in side and there was a black suit in it. "EEE! We can go now!" I pulled Roman's arm but he still didn't move. "But you need to change." Chris said. "I'll change at the Gorilla." Roman's eyes went wide. He was frozen. I sighed, looked at Seth grabbed his arm, and dragged him to the gorilla, with his help of course. When I was almost done changing all I needed was the vest. Chris zipped it up for me and said, "Good luck." "I got all the luck I need." I said, kissed him on the cheek and headed with the guys to the destination. "Let's go this shit." I said.

As I heard Mark say he took John Cena to his limits once and that he would do it again if he was chosen as his opponent,"Let's get on with it." Dean said. The music started. We walked down the ramp. As people saw he they wonder why I was wearing what I was.

As we came close to the ring, Mark looked up for the fight. I sat down on the steps leading up to the ring, where the guys titles were are. The guys emerged into the ring. When the guys were borderline in the ring, Mark was taking off his coat and he bumped Roman out of the ring. Then Seth and Dean jumped in attacking Mark Henry, then so did Roman.

Then Mark started to fight back. Dean then jumped on Henry's back while Roman speared the world's strongest man. The guys kept kicking Mark. Dean and Seth grabbed Henry's arms and I knew what came next. The triple power bomb was coming... I got in the ring. On the top turnbuckle the guys where a few feet away so was my target. I Jumped and launched to Mark punching him in the face, just as the guys hit the Powerbomb.

The guys looked at the fallen man, I got up got the belts and gave it to the guys. I stepped back and did the pose they always did. Then Mark was leaving. "There is something on the need to know." He said. "Today is the day a very special person becomes a member of the Shield." "A person who has earned this spot, more than the others." Seth continued. "That person is the one and only Maria Kanellis." Roman finished.

I smirked, as i got the mic from Ro, "I will make the Shield rule the Divas Division with me as Divas Champion at Summer Slam or maybe right now...but now I think I shouldn't since Aj just got dumped, its nice to know my ex-boyfriend finally came to his senses in dumping my ex-best friend." I said.

"But overall history is being made in Brooklyn, New York! With The Shield gaining a new member, me Maria Irvine!" I said. The Shield's song came on the guys stepped back and did the trademark pose but this time I sat cris-cross both my arms up, hands in fists, touching the guys'.

I walked with my brother to Brad Maddox's new office, relishing the fact I was now a member of the Shield. "Oh Hey." Brad said, as he saw me and my brother. "You're here." He said. "Your first night as GM..." Chris started. "Wow, your first night... that's a lot of pressure for a guy your age what are you fifteen? sixteen years-old.?" I had to stop myself from laughing. "And you're shirt what is that an extra medium?" Chris asked. "My arms keep growing..." Brad answered.

"But in all seriousness so far so good right Brad?" Brad agreed, then he looked at me,"Actually I just had a stroke of genius right? Well I think the best way for you to become champion is by impressing John Cena tonight what better way than to take on a former WWE Champion maybe someone like RVD!" He finished.

I heard the crowds yells and chants, "That sound like a great idea..." I said. "Wow sounds like a very popular decision... so what your saying is RVD vs Y2J here tonight on RAW?!" "Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. And now I am making there be a special guest referee, the newest member of the Shield Maria Kanellis." "Great idea! Like that you got a hell of a future on you, keep it up!" Chris said, clearly bothered. As we left.

"Ohhh this is going to be good." I said as I saw the match between Alberto del Rio vs Dolf Ziggler escalate. "What do you mean?" Chris asked, next to me on a chair. I put my head in his shoulder and Legs on Romans lap who was left of me. "Aj's going to interrupt, end of story." I said. A smile appeared on this face. "Or will she?" Dean said, as the guys go a look on there faces. I laughed, "Are you guys serious?" I asked knowing they were for real on this one. They nodded. As we were exiting I though of the best way to become divas Champion again. It's certainly had to be in a way no one will see coming...

"We have to wait I want Dolf to lose the match, and then I'll go in for the dive." I said. They nodded. We were in the gorilla so it would make me run faster to AJ. I heard the bell ring. And I knew it was AJ, the screen showed Alberto pinning Dolf moments later.

Aj was in front of Dolf I said, "Make sure Big E doesn't come into the ring." I said. They nodded. I looked at the Tech person, "Put my new song." I said. He Nodded. And then Rihanna- Breaking Dishes was heard.

I ran to the ring, Aj got out ready to face me. I punched her, she fought back, but i was ready. I tripped on her and slammed her head on the concrete. After a few blows I saw Big E unsuccessfully fighting the guys.

Then the Raw theme was heard, "Wait! Hold on stop! Stop!" I stood up and Looked at Brad. "What?" I yelled. "You should be getting ready to referee your Brothers match, instead of betting the hell out of the Divas Champion." He said. "I don't give a fuck!" I yelled. I proceeded to attack Aj, but Brad ordered the guys to separate me from her, they had to follow the was General Manager. "Ugh! let me fucking go!" I yelled at Roman. He put me over his shoulder, "Nope." He said.

"That was some pretty crafty work you did out there." Heyman said. As the guys entered, my brother's locker room with me carried by Roman, I got tired of fighting the guy. I looked at my bother. "You let him in?" I asked.

"He's your manager." he answered. "When does that stop you." I said. "When i know you will be the sit out of me." he answered.

"Any way I was wondering if I could talk to you privately in some thing important." I nodded. I walked out with him to another locker room. As I got inside I saw the last person I thought I would even see today.

* * *

**OHHH! Who is it? If you wanna know keep reading!**

* * *

"Brock?" I said. Shocked. "Hey." He said calmly. "Hi, Paul..." I trialed facing my manager, he had somethin up his sleeve. "Yes?" He asked. "What are you planning?" I asked. "You will see in four matches." He said.

"You sure you're good with this?" Paul asked. "Yea, my brother knows im coming with you." I said. "But not about Brock being here." I finished. "Why?" I asked. "Well, your his ex- girlfriend... and you know." Heyman said. "Phil didn't know how to handle his private life and his public life. He mixed them together, and I was in the middle of it, so i'll do the same. I'll mix my personal life in which he hurt me, and the public where he cannot get away, I'll get my revenge and what better way than this?" I said.

"You got a point." He said. He looked at the time and said,"Let's go." We got to the gorilla, with Brock. I looked to the screen. Punk was calling out Brock and Paul. I looked at Paul he nodded. We walked out, a two microphones with us.

Punk shook his head at the scene. "You know what i'm looking at right now?" Paul said. He looked at me,"You know what i'm looking at right now?" I shrugged.

" I am looking at an empty ring because in my world you don't exist. Try this one on for size: Am I lying? In 2005 WWE had no vision for you. CM Punk was a figment of Paul Heyman's imagination. And what did I do? I took you in I befriended you, I taught you, I trained you, I martyred my entire career for you and then we reached the holy grail together we were the reigning defending..." He kept saying about how they together were the Best in the world. And how with no Paul Heyman there is no 'we'. Or Cm Punk.

Paul kept saying why he did it a line caught my eye, "... here's the truth, you have no family, your a strange from your own mother and father, you have no wife you have no children. All you have is them..." he pointed at the crowed. "All you have is the WWE Universe."

"You had someone before you had her..." He said as he pointed to me. "You had her but you lost her because all you care about is your self... and the WWE Championship. When you lost at WrestleMania you lost the line of seperation the lost between Public and Private life. All because of your pride your ego. And then your ego becomes bigger when you comeback because you -as I said before- think you are better than me Paul Heyman."

"And heres the kicker to it all 'Best friend' , 'brother, 'bissness son', you made me swear on my children, but it was my Children who made me see this so clear, 'Daddy, Why doesn't Punk listen to you like Brock listens to you?' 'Daddy, isn't Brock going to hurt Punk?' 'Daddy, Can Punk beat Brock Lesnar?' And if you want to know why I double crossed you? Why Maria is on my side and not on yours? And she is on this side because here's the harshest truth of them all: I betrayed you because, we betrayed you because" He looked at me, and nodded.

I put the mic up to my lips and said, "You can't beat Brock Lesnar!" I smirked. Punk had no words.. yet. He toke of the hood and began.

"Are you two done? You guys want to talk about the truth, I saw last night that the truth does hurt." He continued, "And maybe I should have seen it coming but admit Paul, I trusted you! And all I have to show for it now is these thirteen staples in my head. But another truth is that you, both of you know me better than anybody, and you both know when I'm lying and you know when im telling the truth, and you both know when I want something bad I am the most relentless man on the planet. And I will not stop until I get it!"

"And the truth is Paul: I'm gonna get you." he said darkly.

"And this time I, swear on your children, that I am gonna get you, and I will get everybody that conspired against me, every single one of you asostates, every person who profited, anybody who had knowledge of it, anybody who enjoyed it. Your friends, your clients, your family anybody in between, the time I get my hands on you and now that steps in between you and I, and opens their eyes at me. I will get my hands on and I will rip apart, and I will hurt!" Then he said how Paul's future was going to be in his hands. "So tell me you son of a Bitch am I lying?!"

I looked at Punk, he was angry. "Wow, you are so fucking angry..." I laughed, walking to the ring. "So your going to hurt me, too? Because I in a way conspired against you, I am Paul's associate, I am profiting from this, I had a huge amount of knowledge of it, i'm his friend to some extent, i'm his client, and I enjoyed basically fucking your life the same way you did to mine!" I said. "Oh and about Paul's future if that's his then this is yours." I finished, leaning on the ropes of the ring.

Paul Heyman then did Cm Punks signature pose, and movement. "It's clobbering time!" Paul yelled. I smirked.

The high-pitched shrill was heard.

Brock walked down the ramp. I smiled. The two men were face to face. "You don't stand a chance, Phil." I said, darkly. Heyman went from behind Punk and Punk was out of the ring, turning an all out brawl between the two. At the end of the fight, Punk was behind the announce table, very well injured. I got close to Punk kneeled next to him and with my red stained lips, gave him a kiss on the lips and on his cheek leaving a mark on the cheek.

I got up went to Brock and shook his hand, before they left to the back. I sat on the top turnbuckle, admiring the scene. Then as Punk limped out of the ring, I got out and quickly changed to the referee outfit.

At the gorilla I saw my brother and RVD there already. "Hey, guys so what did you think about what happened?" I asked. "For the record I will say congrats on becoming a member of The Shield, and I'm on your side in going against Punk because he deserves it for what he did to you and yea." Rob said, I nodded and looked at Chris. "Are you crazy teaming up with Lesnar!?" He questioned.

"I had to! And don't worry he's not going to do anything to me, were on the same page." I said. "MMhhhmm." He hummed. I asked a stage hand for the time. "Okay guys we have 20 minutes to give good match, Rob is going to win this match. Make this match a good one for your return to Raw," I said to Rob. "And for you to give a good match on Raw before you leave on tour, and I'm going to try to make it as professional as I can." I ordered.

Rob went out and then my brother, Lillian then announced me as Special guest referee. I came out then the match started.

I kept it professional, they announced RVD as the winner. He helped Chris up they shook hands. I put both men' arms up. The crowed cheered more.

"This night has been my night!" I said. "And it bugs me." Chris said. "Why?" I asked. As we went back to the ramp, where all the WWE Superstars were at. He shrugged.

I smiled secretly as I saw CM Punk wasn't out or Mark Henry. I saw the rest on the ramp were males. Most would ask if I was uncomfortable, I wasn't 15%- 20% of the roster were Divas, the others were male, so I wasn't uncomfortable with the awful lot of testerone around me.

I heard the sound I knew to well, Cena's theme. The guys made room for him to pass, he passed with the Championship over his shoulder. "I so know who's he's going to pick." I said. "Who?" The Miz asked looking back at me. "I wont say I'll spoiled it." I said. "Give a hint." He asked. "What is short and has a beard." I whispered. "Ohh. Good guess. Naw Cenas not going to pick him." Mike answered.

"How much you wanna bet?" I asked. "$20." Mike answered. "Deal." We shoke hands, I was so going to win.

When Cena was going to start talking I grabbed on to my bothers arm, leaning against him. I tuned John out and focused on my brother and how it would be with him on tour. I looked at Randy, who was facing away. I thought how them two could get along. In reality it impossible.

My brother could never get along with any one of those who would ever be my boyfriend. "... what about Y2J..." I heard Cena say. "You would totally kick his ass." I told my brother. "I know I would." He said. Then Cena mentioned Fandango. "The guy who kisses his own hand." I whispered, chuckled.

"I select Daniel Bryan." I heard Cena say. "Told you so." I said. I Mike. "Uhhh how about I buy you lunch?" He said. "Fine, but you owe me, that luch for sure." I said. Just then I looked behind and saw Daniel Bryan going down the ramp.

"Vince isn't going to like this." I said. The guys nodded. As we all went to th back to the back. The Shield was waiting for us, next to Chris locker room. Chris went to take a quick shower, I got a text from Randy saying: congrats on becomeing a member of The Shield. I have to say this night was your night.

I smiled. I responded, 'Thanks, it is my night.' I felt sleepy. I drifted I sleep on the chair.

No POV.

Chris came out of the shower fully dressed. "She's asleep." Chris said. "Out like a light." Roman said. "She has had busy day." Dean said. Chris got his sisters stuff and his too. Then Roman picked up Maria, bridal style. "Hate take a lot out of people." Chris said. "How affected was she with the whole situation?" Dean asked as they got out, of the room. "As much as hell would be if it froze. And all because of her sorry excuse of a best friend now ex AJ Lee." Chris said. "Give her to me." He said. As Roman passed the sleeping red head, to her brother.

"Why?" Chris asked. "Oh cuz. We saw something that concerns you and her when you where both out." Seth said. "What was it?" Chris asked. "Maybe we should tell you at the car." Dean said. Seeing people around and some staring.

Once in the car Chris asked,"So what was it?" "Well we all agree Layla isn't really the friend Maria thinks she is." Dean started. "Right because of the faces and dissapearences." Chris said.

Then Seth continued, "Yes, so we were walking to catering when we saw Orton come out of a hall he looked conflicted, we passed by the hall, and in the hall was Layla and AJ with Big E, all we got to hear was something about Maria and Orton together and Layla doing something on Smackdown. And Layla saying she will try to get as much information from Maria and that's about it, considering. We had to leave before we got caught."

"That fucking bastard." Chris mudderd. One of the reasons he didn't trust none of her boyfriend or any potential -aside from Roman- they would do it for the fun of it or such.

He looked at Maria, he always wondered why all the bad shit had to happen to her. "Calm down, for Maria sake." Roman said. "I can't if the motherfucker even decides to play a joke on Maria, I'll kill him." He said.

"Then well kill him with you." The Shield said, as Chris Jericho finally calmed down enough to start driving.

* * *

**Don't worry this is still a Maria and Randy story! Just think of this like a novella , there will be sometime before the two love birds get together. Thank you for the reviews and sorry for the miztakes I try to update when I can, my parents think Im like obsessed with WWE. I am, so they want me to stop watching it that much but I still try!**


	11. Chapter 11

** At least I updated...**

* * *

Wednesday

Randy and I sat down at the café table, "What time we have a signing?" I asked him. "In One hour and thirty minutes." He said. "Oh god." I said. Looking at the busy streets. "Yep." He said. "Hey can you come with me to the bank, I need to take out some cash." I said. He nodded, "Anything."

I was in line with Randy, I gasped. As I heard a teenage laugh, "Whats wrong?" Randy asked. "That kid just slapped my ass." I said, pointing at the Teen who was snickering and looking at me I knew it was him. Randy went us to the kid grabbed him by the back of his shirt, and brought him over to me. He then looked at the guy, the guys said, "What?"

"Don't just look around apologize to the woman!" Randy said. "What? Why? I didn't do anything." He said. "Yes you did. You slapped her ass and she didn't like that. Don't lie, now say sorry to her." Randy pressed.

"What no! That bitch is lying." He said, failing to convince. "Don't act like nothing happened, just shut up and apologize." Randy said.

"Fine man. Look lady i'm sorry." He said. "Ok go bye." I said. Approaching the ATM with Randy. "You know you didn't have to do that." I said. "Oh I had to." He said. "No you didn't." I argued. "Yes, I did." He said.

I took the money and said, "Is it time for us to go?" "No, one hour and fifteen more minutes." He said. "So what do you wanna do?" He asked. "I have no idea, you?" I said. "I was thinking to go vist a couple of friends that live nearby wanna come with me?" He asked. "Yes, of course. But um... I'm not wearing.." I trailed, I wanted to be more... presentable.

"If your saying your not wearing the most aquadate clothing then your wrong, your beautiful in anything." He complimented. "Thanks." I blushed. I never in a million years thought to ever be complimented by Randy Orton.

"So let's take my car, and we'll get going." He said. "Sure." I said. Then we walked to his awesome car and got and drove.

* * *

The two men Andrew and Randy walked out to the back area. "Maria..." Alexys, Andrews wife started. "Yes." I said. As she cradled the baby boy named Danny. "Do you have a thing for Randy?" She asked. I almost choked on the soda i was drinking. "Um ..." I started. "Don't lie." She said. "...yes." I said.

"I knew it." The brunette said. "And I can tell he has a thing for you, he couldn't stop staring at you when you were caring Danny, and he never brings a girl to meet any of his friends. Your special to him." I blushed.

* * *

Stared at my phone conflicted, "What's wrong?" Chris asked. The guys stopped eating their breakfast, and looked at me. "Nothing.." i whispered, looking at the text it was from Dolf again he has been calling me texting me looking for me since morning. I put my phone in my pocket. And continued eating, I saw the door open and I saw Aj there looking at everyone else like if were lower than her.

"Im done, who in for the go?" Chris asked. He saw me glaring at Aj, the guys did to so they agreed. We got up and when out the other door to our rooms to change, so we could hit the gym. "Who was it?" Chris asked. Me as I came out of the bathroom changing in to a black Sports bra and black boy shorts, with my towel on my shoulder.

"Who?" I asked. "You what so who was it?" He asked. With us going to the hallway. "Nick." I answered. "About what?" Chris asked. "He wanted to tell me something." I said. "Same here." He said. Us getting on the elevator. "Your not mad?" I asked, he seemed calm the whole time. He shrugged. The elevator dinged and we got out. The guys were waiting for us.

We walked to the hotel gym where other Superstars and a few divas who were here to gossip or oogle. "I call the tread mill." I said. We all went to where we wanted to start. "Dean wanna practice, get some move or something, will go with the other two when were done." I said. He nodded. We got in the ring, and did some moves together. I did a few moves with each of the guys and then I said,"I'm going to take shower I stink." I said. "Very." Roman said.

I smacked his arm.

* * *

I saw as Dolf won his match, they showed a replay of his win and then Dolf with a mic. "You know last Monday night I dumped my girlfriend. Aj of course..." He said. "Who couldn't forget." I said. "You of course." Seth said. "I'm sorry..." Dolf said. "What... the... fuck.." I said. "I'm sorry I didn't do it a hell of a lot sooner." Dolf finished.

But it just wasn't exactly me that brought me to my senses, it was someone else or something else I wont say who is it but I will say what, it was the fact that my whole relationship with her was planned, I was all a trap, since she came after I mad the plan, It was my plan to break up with her and her to go crazy and I can't say why but... what the hell I'll say it now: Maria will you please come out?" He asked.

I looked at the screen in shock. Just then Chris picked me up and brought me to the gorilla. I looked at him my brother nodded. "Go head, i approve." He said. I smiled, letting go of him and going out the ramp. I got a mic and said,"Yea?" I didn't know what to expect next. "Come on get in the ring I won't bite." He joked. I got in the ring,"So..." I said.

"So, ladies and gentlemen you.." He looked at me. "Maria Irvine is the reason why I did my plan with Aj, all along." He said. Then the crowd 'oooo'ed. "I did it because I was am and always will be sorry for what I did to you. And if for one second if you thought I actually like AJ then you were wrong, I always liked you more than AJ because in reality Aj is your clone, and if she is crazy that is because those are the glitches she has wanting to be you, so what im saying is no one can ever replace you, nothing is worth more than you, not even that stupid title, that made me lose you in the first place." He said rambling, clearly nervous.

He got on one knee grabbed my hand and said,"Maria Irvine will you forgive me." I had tears in my eyes, I looked at him and looking at the situation now I realized I wasn't that mad at him dumping me years ago, that was now a childish grudge, I was mad at him for replacing me with Aj.

I nodded, "Yes." He smiled, "Thank you for forgiving me." He whispered, as he hugged me. The crowed cheered. Then he let go of me nad got out of the ring, the titaintron showed Aj and Big E. Aj started to go in crazy mode throwing chairs, hitting chair kicking chairs, hitting the ground, yelling, her basic crazy mode well... sorta.

Big E was trying to calm her, he started hitting him then He finally calmed her down. He took the hair out of her face, and he looked at her. They looked like they were going to kiss but he instead his her forehead, I looked away throwing up in my mouth a bit. Then the Shields theme came on. The tag team champions came in the ring.

* * *

I saw a Dean get in the ring helping the guys who were fighting the Usos and the match never started. I got in front of the ring leaning. Mark Henry was coming down the ramp. While the guys were fighting I got a kendo stick from under the ring. The Usos got back in the ring. I got in the ring tripped the Usos, with the kendo stick, they fell back. I turned around facing Mark. "We had a deal!" He said. "The deal is off." I said. Grabbing the stick and swinging to his shoulder he clutched it in pain then the Shields song came on. I got out the ring with the guys who were shocked.

* * *

I carried the water bottle to the locker room as I passed the hall, I was yanked to one of the rooms.

"Wha?" I got cut off by a pain of lips on mine, I saw it was Randy I was immediately kissing him. I swear I heard him say, 'Mine.' but it could have been my mind playing tricks. "Randy." I said, as he kissed me again. "We.." Kiss, "Should." Thanks going to leave a hickey. "Stop." I groaned. "Your right, but i'll tell you one thing. Tommorow you and me on the date, pick you up at seven." He said. As he left with no other word.

I wimpered at the lack of touch, he smirked as he left. I got out of the room and eh was gone, I fixed my hair and walked to the locker room. My brother was the only one there, "Hey bgig bro." I said. "Hey." He said. looking over his jacket. I ran to it and took it from him, "I'm take a picture." I said. Putting the jacket on, taking out my phone and Chis said, "Let me be in it."

"KK." I said. He got next to me and put an arm around me. I took the picture I look it over, "It came out awesome." I said. I showed him he nodded and got the jacket from me. "I'll go with you." I said. We walked to the gorilla, Chris kept looking at me. "What?" I asked. He looked at me, got my hand. And stared at me, "Maria Louise Irvine, will you please tell what is on your neck!?" Chris said wide eyed and ready to blow. I gasped, 'Shit.' I thought. "Nothing." I said covering my neck. I looked at me, "Maria, answer me." He said seriously. "Oh lookie your up next got to go bye! Good luck bro!" I rushed running out.

* * *

I already covered up the Hickey, Randy gave me, and let me tell you that man is skilled. I ran out to the ring quickly going to support my brother, Heyman interfered but the idiot ref didn't see. "What?!" I yelled. Helping my brother, asking if he was okay. "Chris!?" I asked, looking up to the ramp seeing RyBack get down the ramp.

My brother wasn't even conscious, but i knew it was a fake. "Get out of the ring." He said. I nodded and got by the ropes. Soon my brother was on Ryback's shoulders. I got in, "Stop!" I yelled.

He did it anyway. I got up in front of him, put my hand up he grabbed my arm and pushed me back, I fell back and hit my head on the turn buckle, he kicked Chris, and got out.

* * *

**Sorry it's short nothing good happened on that Smackdown.. I'll update the next Raw soon.**


End file.
